


Bind & unbind

by MilvaBarring



Series: Джей Шепард [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Batarians, Dubious Consent, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Espionage, F/M, Human Trafficking, Organized Crime, Origin Story, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Ruthless (Mass Effect), Tenth Street Reds, The Batarian Hegemony, Torfan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: История Шепард-ренегата. Путь от сиротки с Земли к мяснику Торфана.





	1. Новичок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bind and unbind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781756) by [tyrantmoves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantmoves/pseuds/tyrantmoves). 



> В jQuery метод bind позволяет привязать один или более обработчиков события к выбранному элементу, а метод unbind удаляет обработчики событий, привязанные к выбранному элементу.
> 
> [Riru](https://rirurin.tumblr.com/post/168430116428/mor-mor-%D0%BD%D0%B0-%D1%84%D0%B1-2017-%D0%B2-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5-mass-effect-%D0%BD%D0%B0) и [Mor-Rigan](http://mor-mor.tumblr.com/post/168429639765/%D0%BD%D0%B0-%D1%84%D0%B1-2017-%D0%B2-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5-mass-effect-%D0%BD%D0%B0) сделали к этому фику замечательный коллаж:  
>   
> [Полный размер](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3c3d438ae9f4fbe3a47de04905799cf9/tumblr_p0roldh4Cn1qhbwtoo1_1280.jpg)  
> [Обои 1920 х 1080](https://78.media.tumblr.com/15803c5ffd215eef02a33088370cfe31/tumblr_p0roldh4Cn1qhbwtoo2_1280.jpg)  
> 

Завтра Джей должно было исполниться двенадцать лет, и она решила отпраздновать свой день рождения, наконец избавившись от Чена.

Она ненавидела его всей душой. Ему уже стукнуло пятнадцать, он был наглым и подлым, но таким хорошеньким, что работающие в приюте монахини все спускали ему с рук. Джей называла этих глупых монахинь «тетками Полли» в честь персонажа из очередной любимой книги. «Дебильных детей растят еще более дебильные взрослые», — с презрением размышляла она. Том Сойер сумел бы обвести Чена вокруг пальца и сделать так, чтобы тот отстал.

Три недели назад Чену удалось ее подловить. Он швырнул ее на мокрую от росы траву за сараем, засунул руки ей в трусы и сделал по-настоящему больно. Он был гораздо тяжелее, но Джей отбивалась как бешеная и все-таки сумела сбросить его с себя и подняться на ноги.

— В следующий раз я тебя трахну! — хвастливо пообещал он, а потом сбежал, чтобы не попасться на глаза садовнику. Но была одна вещь, о которой он понятия не имел.

Джей все еще училась контролировать свою силу, но знала, что ее оружие мощнее, чем рост и вес пятнадцатилетнего бугая. До сих пор она скрывала голубые искры, срывающиеся с кончиков пальцев, потому что некоторые из теток Полли были свято уверены, что это колдовство. Что за тупая идея! Джей нашла в библиотеке книгу о городе под названием Салем, где пятьсот лет назад жители думали точно так же и сожгли всех местных ведьм. Разве люди ничему не учатся? В экстранете четко разъяснялось, что ее способности — не магия.

Детей, обладавших такой же силой, как она, забирали люди из Альянса, и Джей научилась достаточно себя контролировать, чтобы имитировать отсутствие способностей. Солдаты Альянса только на то и годились, чтобы таскать у них кошельки. Джей терпеть не могла их шумные компании и пьяную похвальбу, когда они шатались по городу совершенно бухие и блевали чуть ли не на ходу. Иногда они платили кому-нибудь из детей, и те шли к солдатам в гостиницу, а потом возвращались с полными карманами кредитов и болью в глазах… а иногда и покрытые синяками. Джей презирала этих детей с той же силой, что и солдат, которые их нанимали.

Потренировалась она на тощей уродливой кошке, которую любила тискать Элли. Элли была хуже чем дебилкой: у нее вечно текло из носа из-за привычки по любому поводу заливаться слезами. Джей прижала кошку ногой к полу, сосредоточилась изо всех сил, стараясь не замечать впившиеся в ступню когти, и послала вниз голубой заряд энергии. Раздался звук, как будто что-то треснуло, и кошка замерла, изогнув шею под странным углом. Джей так и застыла, ошарашенно глядя на трупик, пока до нее не дошло, что тетки Полли непременно поинтересуются происхождением царапин на ее ноге. Тогда она, одетая в шорты, пробежала через ряд розовых кустов возле забора, чтобы скрыть царапины под свежими отметинами от шипов.

После этого она сказала Чену, что согласна ему дать. Предложила ему перелезть через забор и дожидаться ее на заброшенной стройке недалеко от приюта, когда дети и тетки Полли уснут.

Опоздала она специально, и когда пришла на стройку, Чен стоял на краю котлована, глядя на небо. Он обернулся с торжествующей улыбкой.

— Я так и знал, что ты мелкая шлюха. Иди сюда.

Джей собрала в кулак всю свою силу, но помедлила, не решаясь ее применить.

— Как интересно! — произнес чей-то холодный насмешливый голос.

Джей замерла. Вокруг было темным-темно, стройплощадку освещал лишь лунный свет. Прийти сюда в такое время мог только злоумышленник — такой же, как она. Эта мысль почему-то вызвала чувство вины.

— Кто здесь? — испуганно всхлипнул Чен, и Джей закатила глаза. Безопаснее всего было молчать и затаиться… но раз Чен привлек к себе внимание, возможно, ей удастся сбежать.

— Какой храбрый юноша! — протянул незнакомец, и Джей почуяла издевку в его тоне. Его голос — низкий голос взрослого мужчины — теперь звучал гораздо ближе. Где? Она не видела ничего дальше трех метров. Внезапно раздался шипящий звук, Джей успела заметить вспышку голубого света, и чья-то рука сомкнулась у нее на плече. — Это твоя девушка? Какая прелесть. — Незнакомец засмеялся холодно и зло. — Прячетесь здесь от родителей, чтобы заниматься развратом? Плохие дети.

Джей затаила дыхание. Он держал ее так, что она не могла даже сдвинуться с места.

— Я собираюсь ее трахнуть, — хвастливо заявил Чен, словно почувствовав его мужскую солидарность. Теперь его голос звучал гораздо смелее. — Пару недель назад она уже разрешила мне ее пощупать.

Мужчина рывком развернул Джей к себе; свет луны высветил холодные серые глаза и лицо, словно вырубленное из камня.

— Это правда?

— Типа того, — ответила она, запинаясь. — Я сказала ему так, а он поверил.

— Но ты ведь пришла сюда не для этого?

Откуда он знает? Или у нее на лице все написано?

— Я пришла… — Голос Джей дрогнул, но она собралась с духом и заставила себя взглянуть незнакомцу в глаза. — Чтобы его убить.

— Ах ты, мелкая..!

Незнакомец вскинул руку, даже не взглянув на Чена, и тот умолк, судорожно сглотнув.

Мужчина хищно ухмыльнулся, не сводя глаз с лица Джей, а затем насмешливо сказал:

— Да уж, это хуже, чем разврат. И с чего вдруг у такой малышки возникло подобное желание?

Ррр. Ей давно уже одиннадцать! И она терпеть не могла, когда ее считали младше из-за маленького роста. Злость придала ей храбрости.

— Потому что он меня обижает.

— Я не… — начал было Чен, но незнакомец мгновенно его осадил.

— Завали свой блядский рот, пацан. Дай девочке сказать.

Чен мало того что заткнулся, так еще и рот ладонями зажал. Джей это привело в восторг.

— Он — раздражающий мелкий говнюк, в этом я с тобой согласен, — обратился к ней незнакомец. — Но ты могла бы просто выбить из него дурь. Хочешь, я это сделаю?

— Нет, этого мало! У него куча друзей, и мне нужно остановить его раз и навсегда, чтобы другие узнали и… — Она умолкла, сообразив, что ее заносит с перепугу. — Я и сама могу. Мне не нужна ваша помощь.

— Правда? И как же?

— Я сильнее, чем он.

По идее, незнакомец должен был удивиться или насторожиться, но вместо этого его глаза сверкнули, а ухмылка стала еще шире.

Он отпустил ее и кивнул в сторону Чена.

— Ну что ж, не буду вмешиваться. Начинай. Вот он, прямо перед тобой, и кроме нас тут никого нет. Что ты собираешься с ним делать?

Ей бросил вызов самый впечатляющий взрослый мужчина из всех, кого она когда-либо встречала. А Джей всегда отвечала на вызовы — всю свою не такую уж долгую жизнь. Снова собрав свою силу в кулак, она развернулась и направила ее в сторону Чена, успев увидеть расширенные, полные ужаса глаза, прежде чем комок энергии ударил его в грудь, сбросив на дно котлована. Мозг Джей словно прошило электрическим током, голова закружилась, и на какое-то время она выпала из реальности.

А когда обернулась, чувствуя одновременно гордость и тошноту, незнакомец исчез, и только на коже под волосами осталось какое-то странное ощущение — как будто он потрепал ее по макушке, прежде чем уйти.

* * *

В ту ночь Джей спала очень крепко, уверенная, что совершила величайшее достижение в своей жизни. Никто больше не посмеет коснуться ее даже пальцем. Как будто она была героиней какой-нибудь книги.

Но затем раздался оглушительный стук в дверь, и тетки Полли выволокли Джей из спальни девочек, молясь и причитая, втолкнули в крохотную каморку под лестницей и заперли на замок. Когда приехала полиция, Джей крепко-накрепко зажмурила глаза и представила, будто она — Гарри Поттер, и Хагрид пришел, чтобы увести ее в мир умных, талантливых, необыкновенных людей.

Кончилось тем, что ее доставили в участок и надели наручники. Офицер полиции оказался угрюмым толстяком; он даже не заговорил с ней, лишь сидел и заполнял свои бумаги.

— И что вы теперь со мной сделаете? — в итоге поинтересовалась Джей. Когда тетки Полли передавали ее в руки полицейских, они были так напуганы, что боялись даже взглянуть на нее лишний раз. Но кто-то ведь должен объяснить, что происходит.

— Да, офицер Маули, что вы теперь с ней сделаете? — донесся сзади гнусавый невыразительный голос. Его обладатель двигался так бесшумно, что Джей не услышала звук открывшейся двери.

— Кто, мать ва… — Офицер Маули раздраженно вскинул голову, и его смуглое лицо сразу же побледнело. — Ой, сэр… я не узнал вас, прошу про…

— Не стоит беспокоиться, она пойдет со мной. Проблема решена.

На плечо Джей легла костлявая рука с длинными пальцами. Подняв голову, Джей увидела рябого тощего мужчину в объемном белом свитере, хотя на дворе было лето. Он был в очках — таких огромных, что они придавали его лицу почти комичный вид. Но полицейский явно испугался, а значит, этот человек был кем-то важным.

— Сэр, — пробормотал офицер Маули, нервно перекладывая бумажки. — Вы не можете… то есть, конечно, можете, но ребенок не может просто взять и исчезнуть. Есть же процедура… руководители приюта…

— Не желают иметь с ней ничего общего. — Голос очкарика был сухим и совершенно серьезным. — Она — маленькая убийца, не так ли? Дьявольское отродье.

— Но…

— Должен признаться, мне очень нравятся розовые тюльпаны у вашего дома, — продолжил очкарик скучающим тоном. — Ваша жена столько сил вкладывает, заботясь о них. Представьте, как быстро они увянут, когда их перестанут поливать.

Офицер побледнел еще сильнее (хотя куда уж больше?) и нервно сглотнул. Джей слишком живо вспомнила выражение ужаса на лице Чена и впервые ощутила что-то вроде страха.

Закон безмолвствовал, пока незнакомец в очках снимал с Джей наручники и выводил ее из участка.

* * *

Следующие несколько часов прошли для нее, как в тумане, и Джей сама не понимала, то ли это реальность, то ли она тоже свалилась в котлован и бредит перед смертью. Она оказалась в хорошо обставленной комнате — с большой кроватью, туалетным столиком из настоящего дерева и письменным столом. Не сказать, чтобы обстановка была совсем уж роскошной, но ничего лучше Джей в своей жизни не видела. Мужчина, вытащивший ее из участка, привел ее сюда и запер, не ответив ни на один вопрос.

В двери что-то щелкнуло, и красный цифровой замок позеленел.

— Разве я не говорил, что ты плохая девочка?

Джей узнала этот голос раньше, чем вошедшего — того самого незнакомца со стройки. Значит, она и вправду не сошла с ума.

— Кто вы? — не раздумывая, спросила она. Сообразив, что слишком поспешила, прикусила губу и с надеждой добавила: — Сэр?

Он был крупным мужчиной — не жирным, как тот офицер, а накачанным. Если бы Джей захотела сбежать, то вряд ли справилась бы с ним, ведь он казался очень-очень сильным. И было кое-что еще, что она видела той ночью — голубое свечение… неужели он тоже?..

— Мы — «красные», — спокойно сказал он, войдя в комнату и заперев за собой дверь.

Джей слышала о банде «красных»: взрослые время от времени шептались о них — мрачно и испуганно. Впрочем, обсуждали их довольно редко, но знали о них все.

— Кто вы? — повторила она.

Мужчина повернулся к ней и оскалил зубы в злой улыбке.

— Меня зовут Волк.

Джей поежилась.

— Я хочу задать еще один вопрос. — Он посмотрел на нее, выгнув бровь, и она выдавила: — Зачем меня сюда привели?

— А ты сама как думаешь?

«Потому что я стою сотни фунтов?» — Джей не произнесла это вслух, не желая дразнить этого странного человека. Пытаясь выглядеть крутой, она сказала:

— Потому что вы хотите меня трахнуть. Для этого же детей похищают.

Волк не засмеялся в ответ и присел на кровать рядом с ней. Джей инстинктивно попыталась отползти, и он схватил ее за руку, удерживая на месте.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я не хочу тебя трахнуть. Я видел, что случается с людьми, которые хотят.

Джей заметила в его голосе снисходительную усмешку, и у нее сложилось впечатление, что он умудрился и похвалить ее, и оскорбить одной и той же фразой.

И тут ее осенило.

— Вы… это были вы. Вы вызвали копов. — Он кивнул, довольный ее догадливостью. — Но почему? Я ничего вам не сделала.

— Чтобы руководители приюта сами захотели от тебя избавиться.

— То есть… чтобы никто меня не искал… — Голос Джей дрогнул, и неожиданно она поняла, что вот-вот расплачется. Во что она ввязалась? И что ей теперь делать? — Чего вы от меня хотите?

— Я хочу научить тебя пользоваться твоей силой, Волчонок, — тихо сказал он, положив ладонь ей на макушку, как тогда, на стройке. — Ты ведь тоже этого хочешь?

Где-то в глубине души ей захотелось отказаться. Увидеть угрожающий блеск его глаз, расчетливость в наклоне головы. Но другая часть души оказалась сильнее. Поэтому Джей кивнула, чувствуя, как на ее лице появилась робкая улыбка. Возможно, она наконец получила свое приглашение в Хогвартс.

* * *

Его звали Красный Волк, но все сокращали прозвище до просто Волка. Джей прочитала, что красные волки были истреблены более века назад, и этот факт делал его еще интереснее в ее глазах: более экзотическим, опытным и непредсказуемым. Того, другого человека с гнусавым голосом и в очках, звали Совой. Гас, один из телохранителей Волка, сказал ей, что Сова не просто умный, а безумно умный — что-то вроде сумасшедшего ученого, но ему приходится вести респектабельную жизнь, чтобы помогать Волку.

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как полицейские передали Джей Волку, и ей наконец-то собрались делать операцию. Сова не слишком торопился.

— Потом будет болеть, — заметил он, не отрывая взгляда от датапада. — Возможно, сильно. Будь готова к тошноте, головной боли, рвоте и звону в ушах на протяжении как минимум пары недель. Если вдруг начнет рвать кровью или из ушей кровь потечет, значит, ты умираешь. В этом случае скажи мне. Во всех остальных случаях не вздумай меня беспокоить.

— Отлично, — откликнулась Джей, вертясь на кресле, пока хирург готовился к операции. Она чувствовала нервозность и возбуждение — все это было похоже на экзамен, а Джей всегда сдавала их легко.

— Тебе не страшно? Ты ведь можешь умереть, — спросил Сова с холодной откровенностью. Он никогда не пытался вести себя с ней как с ребенком. Джей это нравилось, хотя и казалось слегка необычным.

— Страшно, — призналась она. Джей замечала, как ведут себя остальные в этом странном убежище, мрачном и прокуренном, где она была единственным ребенком. Когда Волк заходил в комнату, все затихали и поворачивались к нему — выглядело это потрясающе. Поэтому она сказала: — Но я не смерти боюсь. Я боюсь… подвести Волка.

Сова взглянул на нее поверх очков. Затем кивнул.

— Значит, ты умная девочка. Может быть, он прав насчет тебя.

— Зачем я вообще ему понадобилась? — выпалила Джей, не удержавшись. С тех пор, как она тут оказалась, никто ей этого так и не объяснил.

Сова со вздохом снял очки и потер глаза.

— Волку нужны биотики, которым он сможет доверять. Ему нужно… наследие. Это важная часть развития, и ты ему понравилась. Будь благодарна.

— А своих детей у него нет?

Вместо ответа Сова ей сказал:

— Задавая прямые вопросы, ты слишком рискуешь; всегда лучше сидеть тихо и слушать, что говорят люди. То, что они предпочитают сказать, не менее важно, чем сами их слова, если ты, конечно, хочешь их понять.

Джей прокручивала в голове этот урок снова и снова, даже лежа на операционном столе, пока наркоз не подействовал.

* * *

В тринадцать лет Джей буквально умирала от любви к Волку, но старалась этого не показывать. Он задал бы ей хорошую трепку, если бы заметил, что она открыто проявляет свое обожание к кому угодно, даже к нему самому.

Она больше не ходила в школу, но, бродя по улицам вместе с его верными людьми, училась гораздо более интересным вещам. Например, почем можно продать килограмм красного песка, как узнать, что тебе лгут, где спрятать кокаин, чтобы полицейские собаки не унюхали. Пару раз ей даже разрешали выстрелить — ощущение отдачи привело ее в такой восторг, что, когда это случилось впервые, она не могла перестать улыбаться. Забавно они выглядели вместе — тощая девчонка, с виду дите дитем, в окружении здоровенных громил, но всем вокруг хватало ума держать свои замечания при себе.

Волк не мог учить ее этому сам, потому что он рулил империей. Но он объяснил ей, что когда-нибудь, когда ее допустят в «тронный зал», она должна будет разбираться во всем.

— Я не люблю разочаровываться, Волчонок. Пользуйся любой возможностью, чтобы учиться, — сказал он.

Иногда он задавал ей проверочные вопросы, когда им удавалось поесть вместе. Правильные ответы вознаграждались одобряющими улыбками, неправильные — биотическими ударами. К счастью, Волк оказался прав: Джей была умной девочкой и удары получала очень редко.

Но ее любимыми занятиями были уроки биотики, которые давал сам Волк. Он был великолепен! Он бросал биотические заряды с такой легкостью, что Джей было стыдно ударить в ответ, когда он швырял ее через весь зал. Но она знала, что какой бы сильной ни была боль, сдаваться нельзя, иначе станет еще хуже. Нужно продолжать сражаться до конца, пока Волк не решит, что с нее хватит, и ни в коем случае не жаловаться. Этот урок Джей хорошо запомнила на горьком опыте, после того как несколько дней нянчила сломанную руку, пока Волк не разрешил Сове зафиксировать перелом.

Сова учил ее гораздо более сложным вещам: как отличить чистую наркоту по химическим свойствам, как уклоняться от уплаты налогов с помощью двойной бухгалтерии и как отмывать деньги, как организовать доставку контрабандного груза. Он даже не пробовал ничего упрощать: просто предупреждал, что если она пропустит что-то мимо ушей, то он пожалуется Волку и скажет, что она отлынивает. Одной этой угрозы хватало, чтобы взбодрить Джей, когда глаза начинали слипаться.

Она боялась наказаний Волка, но еще сильнее боялась его разочаровать. Иногда до нее доходили недовольные шепотки: «не могу поверить, что босс выбрал эту девочку» и «жаль было того парнишку» или «думал, та, другая девушка, еще себя покажет». Джей поняла, что она — не первая протеже Волка, но решила, что других после нее не будет.

* * *

В четырнадцать лет Джей сидела в кромешной тьме в старых доках и дожидалась товара. Доки были заброшены уже много лет, здесь даже электросеть не работала для экономии энергии. Все вокруг прогнило, и грузовые контейнеры стояли пустые. Джей боролась с желанием нетерпеливо притопнуть ногой — она помнила, что не должна вести себя по-детски: на этот раз с ними был Волк.

Волк развел руками и тихо протянул:

— Они опаздывают; у меня нет времени вести дела с любителями.

И тут Джей вздрогнула, заметив какое-то движение за контейнером. Волк тоже посмотрел в ту сторону. И не он один. Джей перехватила взгляд Джозефа, самого ловкого из них, и мотнула головой, приказывая пойти и разведать. Тот дождался одобрительного кивка Волка и, двигаясь словно пантера, растворился в тенях.

Послышался сдавленный крик, и все выхватили оружие, встав защитным кольцом вокруг Волка и Джей. Не дожидаясь приказа, она начала копить энергию, чувствуя, как голубое сияние окутывает ее пальцы.

Под ноги Волку выкатилась голова Джозефа, оставляя кровавый след из перерезанной шеи.

Волк холодно взглянул на голову, он даже бровью не повел, но Джей отступила на пару шагов, борясь с тошнотой. Ей нравился этот парень. Он был веселым и учил ее играть (и мухлевать) в покер. Это засада, — со злостью поняла она. Кто-то был настолько глуп, что попытался заманить Волка в ловушку. Гнев и страх слились в ее душе в ядовитую смесь, и она, не раздумывая, ринулась вперед — к убийцам Джозефа. Конечно, это было опрометчиво, и добилась она лишь того, что кто-то из противников схватил ее за руку и швырнул лицом вниз на асфальт.

Щелчок затвора прозвучал отчетливо и громко — даже громче, чем шум разгорающейся схватки. К голове Джей прижалось дуло пистолета…

…и неожиданно его хозяина смело синей волной. Вскочив на ноги, Джей обнаружила, что ее спасителем был Волк. Он перехватил ее взгляд, и на мгновение в его глазах мелькнуло беспокойство, сразу же сменившееся яростью. После того как все закончилось, Волк приказал им сбросить в воду тела — всех врагов и нескольких своих.

Позже, в убежище, Волк сказал Джей, что она должна вычислить предателя. На это ушли три недели, и ей пришлось много лгать и еще больше — сидеть очень тихо и слушать, но она справилась. Волк пригласил предателя и Джей на ужин и застрелил его в упор, спокойно подняв пистолет над тарелкой с десертом. Джей вскрикнула и отвернулась, когда ее окатило мозгами и кровью. Она уже видела много убийств, но это казалось ей совершенно неправильным — прямо за накрытым столом, так, что обломки кости полетели прямо ей в тарелку, когда всего мгновение назад она смеялась над чужой шуткой.

Волк пришел в бешенство: она не должна была кричать. Джей и сама прекрасно это знала — именно так она и говорила себе, когда он ударил ее по лицу, без биотики, опрокинув на пол вместе со стулом. После этого он присел на корточки, помог ей снова встать и вытер кровь и мозг с ее лица салфеткой, приговаривая:

— Предательство — это болезнь, Волчонок. Если ты позволишь хотя бы одному предателю проникнуть в твою команду, зараза распространится и случится бунт. Считай это прививкой.

Он дал ей новый кусок торта и не отпустил, пока она не доела, хотя от трупа предателя уже начал исходить мерзкий запах. Джей дождалась возможности уйти, отыскала угол, где не было камер, и только тогда позволила себе выблевать ужин, мучаясь чувством вины из-за того, что огорчила Волка.

* * *

— На самом деле Сова тебе не нужен, — сказала Джей однажды, оторвав взгляд от бумажного экземпляра «Юлия Цезаря», который Волк подарил ей на пятнадцатый день рождения. Бумажные книги в красивых кожаных переплетах, с пахнущими пылью страницами считались настоящей роскошью. — Зачем ты держишь его при себе?

— А ты как думаешь? — поинтересовался Волк, опустив датапад. Отхлебнув кофе, он продолжил: — И что ты предлагаешь мне с ним сделать?

— Он… — Джей решила быть честной до конца. — Он не так силен, как ты, но достаточно умен, чтобы представлять угрозу. Разве ты не боишься, что он может попытаться тебя подставить, предать, как Брут?

— Продолжай.

— Мы не вредим людям, мы их приканчиваем. Ты сам мне это говорил. Так почему бы тебе не прикончить Сову? Я боюсь, что однажды ему надоест играть вторую скрипку и он попытается нам навредить.

— Это правда, — согласился Волк, и Джей насторожилась. — Но кто тогда станет для меня второй скрипкой?

— Гас, — ответила она. — Или Харджит, или Лусия… все они более преданны и слегка туповаты. Их не придется опасаться.

— Сова может быть опасен, ты права. И именно поэтому мы должны держать его гораздо ближе к себе, чем остальных. Сделать его своим главным советником, дать ему почувствовать себя особенным, избранным. Кроме того, так мы сможем приглядывать за ним и использовать его ум… более продуктивно, на пользу себе.

Джей призадумалась.

— То есть… сова в клетке лучше, чем мертвая сова?

Волк усмехнулся.

— Полезнее, Волчонок. Но не лучше.

* * *

К шестнадцати годам Джей так хорошо проявила себя на оперативной работе, что Волк отправил ее в космос. У них был корабль — ничего особенного, старая и скучная посудина, как все грузовики, но зато внимания не привлекала, и Джей влюбилась в нее с первого взгляда. В основном они курсировали по местному скоплению — между шахтами Титана и марсианскими колониями. Джей потребовала, чтобы корабль назвали «Наутилусом», верила, что впереди ее ждут захватывающие приключения, и собиралась написать книгу под названием «Двадцать тысяч световых лет среди звезд». Она была так счастлива, что почти стыдилась своих чувств.

* * *

Стремясь расширить свое влияние в галактике, Волк давал Джей все более и более рискованные поручения. Она гордилась оказанным ей доверием. По крайней мере, поначалу. Однажды она едва не напортачила, договариваясь с саларианскими химиками, которые пытались выбросить на черный рынок новый наркотик, потому что успеть за саларианским словесным поносом было почти невозможно. Ей пришлось напрягать мозги до предела, чтобы не остаться в дураках, и в итоге у нее все равно сложилось мнение, что «красные» им сильно переплатили. Еще была попытка войти в долю с несколькими оффшорными компаниями, которыми заправляли инвесторы-азари. У них были отчеты по фиктивным сделкам, заключавшимся на протяжении нескольких веков. Джей пришлось принимать стимуляторы, чтобы не уснуть до окончания переговоров.

А потом они связались с кварианскими торговцами оружием. Кварианцы хотели продать «красным» партию легкого вооружения. Джей считала эту идею дурацкой: торговать оружием было рискованно, потому что если бы они попались, вмешался бы Альянс, а он гораздо опаснее Сил Правопорядка Объединенной Земли. Руководство СПОЗ не могло заставить своих сотрудников даже одинаковую форму носить, что уж говорить о борьбе с межгалактической преступностью!

«Наутилус» дожидался в точке встречи, и Джей не находила себе места от волнения. Кварианцы опаздывали. Зачем Волк вообще пошел на такой риск? Здесь можно так легко наткнуться на альянсовские патрули, а их корабль весь как на ладони… Джей очень хотелось сорвать зло на подчиненных, чтобы стало хоть чуточку легче, но в голове звучал спокойный, властный голос Волка. «Если они увидят, что ты готова сломаться, они тоже сломаются или попробуют сломить тебя. Сомнения — это слабость».

В итоге Джей убила время ожидания, боксируя с ребятами на верхней палубе. И, хотя под конец она была вся в поту и синяках, ей действительно полегчало. Затем прибыли кварианцы. Но когда челнок открылся, оттуда высыпали солдаты Альянса, а кварианцы остались внутри, закованные в наручники.

— Всем руки за голову! Бросить оружие! — крикнул один из солдат. Их было слишком много, а второй челнок с солдатами был уже на подходе.

Джей замерла: что ей делать? Что сказать? Харджит, ее первый помощник, торопливо взглянул на нее, положил на пол штурмовую винтовку и поднес руки к тюрбану. Он ее не выдаст. Никто из них не выдаст, — подумала Джей, окинув их взглядом. К счастью, она была не вооружена, потому что ей хватало биотических способностей.

— Вы арестованы за нелегальное хранение и продажу оружия! По возвращении на Землю вы будете переданы представителям Сил Правопорядка Объединенной Земли! У вас есть право обратиться к адвокату!

Солдаты Альянса выстроили их вдоль стены и начали надевать наручники. Когда очередь дошла до Джей, солдат развернул ее к себе лицом, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. «Ему не нравится мой вид», — подумала она. Взмокшая от пота девочка-подросток, вся в синяках, в мешковатой одежде, которая скрывала мышцы и придавала ей еще более недокормленный вид, на корабле, полном взрослых головорезов. Это был шанс улизнуть. Джей поспешно опустила взгляд, стараясь выглядеть забитой и испуганной.

— Сержант, у нас тут несовершеннолетняя, — крикнул солдат. Он схватил ее за руку, а она притворно шарахнулась от него, как будто ее приводили в ужас чужие прикосновения. — Эй, я не причиню тебе вреда, малышка.

Он отвел Джей к сержанту — пожилой женщине, которая мрачно осмотрела ее синяки. Сержант чертыхнулась сквозь зубы и сказала в омни-инструмент:

— Сэр, вы нужны нам здесь. Кажется, они держали тут ребенка в качестве игрушки. Девочка в плохом состоянии. — И она со злостью заорала на выстроившихся у стены людей: — В вас есть хоть что-то человеческое? Уроды ебаные!

Пленники нервно оглядывались по сторонам, но среди них не нашлось никого, кому хватило бы дурости выдать воспитанницу Волка. Джей сдержала улыбку. Если им удастся выбраться, она расскажет Волку об их преданности, и все они будут вознаграждены.

Перед ней возник темнокожий мужчина в идеально отглаженной униформе, очевидно, офицер. На его груди блестели медали и эмблема N7. Солдаты отдали ему честь, а он скомандовал им вольно. И пристально посмотрел на нее.

— Я майор Дэвид Андерсон. Я хочу тебе помочь, — сказал он, протягивая ладонь для приветствия. Джей отпрянула, продолжая играть роль запуганной жертвы. — Ну ладно, — он развел руками. — Давай просто поговорим. Как тебя зовут?

— Д… Джей. Майор. Сэр. Сэр майор.

— Не волнуйся ты так. Джей — как название буквы? И что она означает?

— Ничего, сэр. Просто Джей.

— А фамилия?

— Я… У меня нет фамилии. — Она нервно потерла ладони. Глаза майора сузились, и у Джей похолодело внутри: он ей не верил. И это было забавно, потому что Джей сказала правду. Она не знала свою настоящую фамилию.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Не знаю точно. Пятнадцать… наверное. Или, может быть, шестнадцать.

— Что ты делаешь на этом корабле, Джей? Ты попала в очень серьезную ситуацию. В колонии поступает все больше нелегального оружия, и это приводит к гибели наших солдат. А мне не нравится, когда солдаты гибнут. Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь, Джей? — Что-то в его голосе напоминало ей о Волке. Он говорил уверенно, логично, но при этом… как будто ее подначивал. Подначивал солгать.

— Нет… нет, сэр. Я просто убиралась тут, на корабле, и иногда… — Она умолкла. И стыдливо отвела взгляд.

— И? — потребовал он продолжения с невозмутимым видом. Черт. На этом моменте в нем должно было прорезаться сочувствие или желание выставить себя героем.

— Они заставляли меня делать… делать такое…

Вмешалась сержант:

— При всем моем уважении, сэр, она не преступник, а жертва. Этот допрос необходим?

— А почему вы в этом так уверены, сержант Петрова?

— Во-первых, она единственная тут без оружия, и она совсем еще ребенок. Посмотрите, как эти мужланы пялятся на нее. С тревогой и чувством вины — как будто она их грязный маленький секрет. Одно дело угодить в тюрьму за торговлю оружием, а совсем другое — за групповое изнасилование несовершеннолетней.

Андерсон посмотрел на арестованных, а потом снова на Джей. Он глядел на нее очень долго. У нее душа ушла в пятки. Он понял. Он не увидел никакой вины, а только страх. Он знает все. Она была уверена, что теперь Андерсон скажет об этом вслух, арестует ее, и это будет катастрофа…

— Да, я согласен с вами, — солгал Андерсон. Джей была поражена. — Вы наблюдательны, сержант. Можете идти. Дальше я сам займусь этой девочкой.

Сержант Петрова кивнула, отдала честь и ушла, оставив их одних.

— Чем тебе нравится заниматься, Джей? — неожиданно спросил Андерсон.

— Сэр? — Джей так растерялась, что почти забыла о роли, которую нужно играть.

— Музыка? Фильмы? У тебя есть хобби, Джей?

— Э… книги, сэр. Я люблю читать. — Она сама не знала, почему вдруг ответила честно. Впрочем, это вряд ли могло причинить ей какой-нибудь вред.

— Какие книги?

— Классика, сэр. Все, что написано сто пятьдесят лет назад и раньше.

Андерсон рассмеялся. А потом встал перед ней так, чтобы закрыть от чужих взглядов, и поднял омни-инструмент. Джей заметила, как на экране промелькнула загруженная контактная информация.

— Тебе придется полететь с нами на главную космическую станцию, — сказал он. — А оттуда мы отправим тебя на Землю. Я думаю, ты перенесла достаточно испытаний.

Возвращаясь на Землю на пассажирском судне, Джей получила сообщение от человека с ником Смайли. Никакого текста в нем не было, только вложение с несколькими аудиокнигами. Ей все равно нечем было заняться, и она слушала их на протяжении двенадцати часов пути.

После встречи с Волком Джей просто чудом смогла добраться до своей комнаты. Волк был в бешенстве, но она так и не поняла, почему он злился на нее. Весь этот план был полностью его идеей, а она предупреждала об опасности. Лежа на кровати пластом, потому что любое движение причиняло боль, она размышляла о последствиях провала. Потом раздался сигнал омни-инструмента. Думая, что это Волк решил продолжить наказание, Джей заставила себя поднять руку и прочитать сообщение.

Смайли писал: «Кто-то из великих сказал, что нравственность есть универсальный метод. Вы согласитесь с этим? Я думаю, не согласитесь».

Джей не ответила. Она не знала, что сказать. Почему он ее отпустил? Что ему от нее нужно? Он… почему он цитирует книгу, которую дал ей? А потом он прислал еще одно сообщение: «Если ты уже наелась этого, ты знаешь, где меня искать, малыш».

Она со стоном поднялась и перечитала сообщения, пытаясь понять их значение. Неужели он предлагал?.. Но прежде чем Джей успела их осмыслить, дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Волк с двумя бутылками пива.

— Ты можешь искупить свою вину, — сказал ей Волк, присев на край кровати, и Джей подавила желание отодвинуться. В знак примирения он протянул бутылку. — Ты полетишь на Торфан.

Ничем хорошим это кончиться не могло: Торфан — далекая планета в опасном секторе галактики. Но пиво Джей все-таки взяла. Волк пригладил ее волосы ладонью, чокнулся с ней, и тревога улеглась. Ее простили, и с души упал огромный груз. Загадочные сообщения от офицера N7 были забыты, и Джей выбросила его из головы, как только поднесла к губам бутылку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> Чарльз Диккенс «Приключения Оливера Твиста»  
> «Этот мальчик стоит сотни фунтов, так неужели я должен терять то, что случай позволяет мне подобрать без всякого риска».
> 
> Джон Ле Карре «Шпион, выйди вон!»  
> «По-моему, кто-то из великих сказал, что нравственность есть универсальный метод. Вы согласитесь с этим? Я думаю, не согласитесь».


	2. Диссидент

Полеты на Торфан Джей ненавидела сильнее любых других поручений.

Впервые оказавшись там, она даже не смотрела на груз. Просто встретилась с батарианскими руководителями на базе и обсудила с ними цены, качество, частоту доставок…

…возраст. Состояние здоровья. Внешность: некоторые батарианцы предпочитали определенные типажи, и от этого зависели цены на аукционах. Джей пыталась выглядеть спокойной и невозмутимой и излучать хищную уверенность Волка. Но ничто не могло изменить того факта, что батарианцы смотрели на нее так же, как на остальных — слабых маленьких людишек, смирных, как домашний скот.

Прежде всего Торфан был военной базой. Но здесь же находились и платформы для аукционов — рядом с посадочными площадками для грузовых судов. Их были сотни: суда прилетали, капитаны торговались, забирали груз и снова исчезали в космосе. Джей бродила по территории, запоминая лабиринты подземных туннелей, и старалась ничего не чувствовать. Каждый щелчок кнута, каждый треск шокера, каждый крик, рыдание и мольбу она вбирала в себя, анализировала, откладывала в памяти и говорила себе, что все это — признаки слабости. «Эти люди ущербны и все это заслужили», — мысленно повторяла она снова и снова, представляя, как Волк стоит за спиной, положив руки ей на плечи, и запрещает отворачиваться.

— Глянь сюда! — батарианский охранник поймал ее за запястье. Она со злостью обернулась, но тут кто-то другой перехватил ее вторую руку. — Беглянка!

Еще трое батарианцев накинулись на нее и куда-то потащили.

— Нет! — кричала она. — Я торговец, я не рабыня, вы ебаные идиоты!

Они выволокли ее на обочину и швырнули на землю с такой силой, что выбили весь дух.

Раздался выстрел, и один из батарианцев упал, раненный в плечо, а остальные дружно оглянулись. Джей тоже подняла голову, тяжело дыша и думая о том, какая она дура, что отправилась разгуливать по окрестностям без охраны. Ее спасителем оказался такой же батарианец, но с красновато-коричневой кожей, а не зеленоватой, как у остальных.

— Она с Красным Волком, немедленно отпустите ее! — скомандовал он. Его голос был не таким низким, как у других. «Молодой, наверное», — подумала Джей. Но какого бы возраста он ни был, остальные подчинились его приказу.

Когда командование Торфана узнало о случившемся, ее деловые партнеры рассыпались в извинениях, боясь разрушить деловые отношения с Красным Волком и каналы поставки рабов. Конечно, они никогда не продали бы ее в рабство, что вы, что вы! Она ведь из уважаемых людей, хороших людей, она особенная… Их извинения были такими же многочисленными и ничего не стоящими, как осенние листья. Спасителя Джей они приставили к ней в качестве охранника: наличие рядом телохранителя-батарианца гарантировало, что прискорбная ошибка больше никогда не повторится.

Его звали Эханин Хаф’фесс, прогак. Позже он объяснил ей, что прогак — это название касты торговцев, представителей среднего класса. В семье он был четвертым сыном и по законам Гегемонии не имел права владеть собственностью, поэтому отец отправил его на Торфан в качестве наемника. Те, кто на нее напал, были бханаками и относились к низшему классу. Джей догадалась, что для батарианских наемников касты имели такое же высокое значение (если не выше), как воинские звания или возраст.

Джей сидела в обеденном зале на главной базе, потягивала красное вино и с холодным любопытством наблюдала за наемниками, рабами, работорговцами и их высокопоставленными клиентами. Ей было очень неуютно в окружении батарианцев, но она слишком мало знала об этой странной расе, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Она намеревалась ждать и копить знания, тем более что новый источник информации стоял прямо за ее спиной.

* * *

Эханин тайком буквально пожирал ее своими четырьмя глазами. Джей рассказала об этом Волку, и тот предложил ей сойтись с Эханином, чтобы узнать как можно больше о новых деловых союзниках. Джей, конечно, девственницей не была, но секс с чужим?!

— В галактике всего два вида разумных существ, — сказал ей Волк. — Те, кто использует, и те, кого используют. Какой вариант тебе ближе?

— Строение органов размножения у людей и батарианцев на удивление схоже, — объяснил ей Сова. — Как ты думаешь, почему из всех рас они предпочитают брать в рабство людей?

«Не слишком возбуждающие сведения, но полезные», — решила Джей.

В итоге она-таки трахнула Эханина, и, конечно, соблазнить почти подростка оказалось плевым делом — он с радостью прыгнул в ее постель. Что на самом деле оказалось удивительным — Эханин почти ничего не знал о человеческой анатомии, хотя и горел желанием научиться доставлять ей удовольствие любыми способами. Раньше Джей думала, что он, как и другие наемники, развлекался с рабынями, которых должен был охранять.

Секс с батарианцем казался ей стремноватым, но она это успешно скрывала. Хуже всего было, когда Эханин ей отлизывал, и Джей приходилось пялиться в потолок, чтобы не видеть его глаза без зрачков, моргающие в два раза реже, чем глаза человека, и слишком красный язык, мелькающий над лобком. Ей приходилось думать о других мужчинах, чтобы достаточно увлажниться, но зато после секса Эханин оставался с ней буквально на пару минут, только чтобы отдышаться, и сразу уходил.

Джей это вполне устраивало; Волк же говорил, что это единственный вид секса, которым стоит заниматься. Потом она курила, лежа голышом на постели, и строила планы. И что ей делать дальше с этим новым приобретением?

* * *

Хоть она и была торговцем, батарианцы смотрели на нее снисходительно и оценивающе — не как на равную, а, скорее, как на призовую собачку на выставке. Они не распускали руки только потому, что Волк ее ценил, а «красные» были для них выгодными союзниками. Вечный волчонок, — думала Джей с какой-то новой горечью. Если они и пытались ее использовать, то лучше бы использовали ее саму, а не ее связи. Волк ни разу не был на Торфане, он вообще с Земли не вылетал, но все только о нем и говорили. Хотя всю грязную работу делала она.

* * *

За ужином рабыня наполняла ее бокал и выронила бутылку. Вино выплеснулось на скатерть и на брюки Джей. Батарианцы дружно уставились на нее, дожидаясь реакции, желая проверить, не проявит ли она себя, в конце концов, такой же безответной рабыней. Поэтому Джей ударила девушку биотикой по лицу. Та даже не заплакала — судя по пустым глазам и синякам под ошейником, она привыкла к постоянному насилию.

— Предательница собственного вида, — протянул генерал Бас’хар своим низким басом. Он был довольно пожилым, и остальные его уважали, хотя Джей не могла понять, почему. — Она — одна из ваших, но ты ударила ее, и глазом не моргнув. Тебе не стыдно?

Бас’хар обращался к ней с презрением, стараясь унизить и поставить на место. Это случалось не в первый раз: Джей не нравилось, что он вечно ее задирает. Она и так весь вечер отбивалась от его попыток облапить ее под столом, и терпение было уже на исходе.

— Стыдно? — переспросила Джей, пытаясь найти в своей душе достаточно льда, который приберегала как раз для таких вот моментов. — Стыдно должно быть этой жалкой пародии на человека. — Глядя в упор на рабыню и чувствуя, как дрожат руки, хотя голос оставался твердым, она продолжила: — Насколько я могу судить, вы оказываете человечеству услугу, когда избавляете нас от такого балласта.

Несколько батарианцев за главным столом одобрительно рассмеялись, и опасный момент миновал.

Под столом она вцепилась пальцами в штанину с такой силой, что чудом не порвала ткань. Эханин почему-то тоже выглядел напряженным, но на него ей было наплевать.

Вернувшись в номер, Джей упала на кровать, сжимая зубы. Эханин дважды постучал в дверь, но она не ответила, надеясь, что он подумает, будто она уже спит. Пустые глаза девушки не выходили у нее из головы, и Джей знала, что на этот раз при всем желании не сумеет сымитировать возбуждение. Но он все равно отпер замок и вошел. Хороший работорговец не должен расстраиваться из-за таких ситуаций, — напомнила себе Джей и собралась с духом, готовясь к особенно неприятному сексу.

Она сбросила ноги с кровати, притянула парня к себе за пояс штанов, приподняла рубашку и чмокнула его в рельефную кожу на животе. К ее удивлению, он отстранился, взял ее лицо в ладони и, нахмурившись, сказал:

— Я думал, ты будешь не в настроении.

Джей понятия не имела, что на это ответить. Ей даже в голову не приходило, что его хоть как-то заботят ее истинные чувства. Он уйдет! — подумала она. Он уйдет и оставит ее размышлять в желанном одиночестве. Но вместо этого Эханин поцеловал ее в лоб, отступил на шаг и начал раздеваться.

Он подхватил ее под коленки и приподнял, снова укладывая на постель, а потом и сам скользнул под одеяло. Джей отвернулась лицом к стене, не зная, что и думать. Он крепко обнял ее за талию. Дышал он шумно, как и все батарианцы с их извилистыми носовыми ходами.

Он прошептал:

— Ты все правильно сделала.

— Я рада, что ты насладился спектаклем, — со злостью проворчала Джей и почему-то разозлилась еще больше.

Эханин приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть на нее, но Джей не стала поворачивать голову, чтобы не видеть его нечеловеческие глаза. Улегшись снова, он поцеловал ее в плечо.

— Не насладился.

— С чего вдруг? Там не произошло ничего необычного, вы же с рабами именно так и обращаетесь!

Джей чувствовала, что должна взять себя в руки: в ее словах звучало слишком много яда.

— Мои спектакли меня тоже не радуют, Джей. — Эханин назвал ее по имени впервые. Он прижался еще теснее и поцеловал в шею. — Я знаю, что тебе это не нравится, но сегодня ты сделала то, что должна была сделать. Ты знала, что это умнее всего.

Джей слегка расслабилась — до этого она даже не замечала, как сильно напряжена. Неуверенно она накрыла ладонью его руку, переплетя пальцы. И уснула под звуки его дыхания, которое странным образом успокаивало, словно шумящий за окнами ветер.

* * *

Однажды, блуждая по лабиринту подземных тоннелей, они с Эханином наткнулись на камеры, где держали рабов. Вонь ударила в нос, прежде чем Джей догадалась об ее источнике: запах пота, говна, рвоты и страха висел в воздухе, словно смог.

Множество рабов — преимущественно люди, но среди них и несколько азари, саларианцев и кварианцев (Джей слышала, что турианцы, чтобы избежать рабства, кончают с собой) — были собраны вместе на крошечной территории: некоторые клетки оказались так тесны, что в них даже нельзя было лечь. Джей почувствовала, как Эханин остановился и на мгновение сжал ее руку, прежде чем их заметили батарианские охранники. Они узнали Джей, девушку, торгующую рабами, и молча кивнули в знак приветствия.

Джей старалась не смотреть в сторону камер, но, услышав какие-то резкие звуки, медленно повернулась, ощутив прилив адреналина. В темном углу стояла женщина со скованными над головой руками, и охранник бил ее хлыстом. Она вскрикивала и всхлипывала после каждого удара, дрожа всем телом.

Как ни странно, женщина не просила, чтобы ее пощадили, но явно что-то произнесла. Джей шагнула в ее сторону. Эханин замешкался, но все-таки последовал за ней.

— Прошу вас, — всхлипнула женщина. Еще тише, так, что теперь ее могли слышать только Джей и Эханин, она добавила: — Я не хочу, чтобы она росла здесь. Избавьте меня от этого. Пожалуйста.

Джей и Эханин переглянулись. Женщина оказалась беременной. Она была обнажена до пояса, и живот, пока еще небольшой, был заметен. Странно, что охранник этого не понял. Рабы, рожденные в неволе, ценились гораздо выше: они никогда не пытались сбежать или убить себя и были преданны и благодарны своим владельцам. Эта мысль, пришедшая в голову Джей в такой момент, потрясла ее своей холодной деловой логичностью и разрушила все попытки избавиться от эмоций. Джей всю свою жизнь бунтовала, в то время как у рожденных рабами была лишь одна цель — подчиняться.

Если Джей это задело, то Эханина просто сокрушило. Он отвернулся, всем своим видом выражая отвращение. Один из охранников это заметил.

— Смотри-ка, этот высокорожденный брезгует нашей работой!

— Что она сделала? — спросил Эханин.

Они не ответили, и Джей с раздражением поняла, что, скорее всего, ответа у них не было. Даже когда Волк ее наказывал, в этом был смысл, ведь он хотел, чтобы она усвоила урок. Она знала, что он поступает так для ее блага, а не для собственного развлечения.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — обратился один из охранников к другому. В них чувствовалась застарелая злоба, накопленная за годы жестокой и отупляющей работы. — Я думаю, ему не нравятся рабы.

Джей фыркнула, стараясь отвлечь их внимание на себя.

— А кому они нравятся? Они отвратительны.

— Я не об этом, человек, — ответил охранник. — Среди нас есть предатели, не уважающие нашу культуру, батарианцы, которым не нравится рабство. Ты знаешь об этом? Нет ничего хуже, чем когда твои же соотечественники разрушают собственные духовные скрепы.

Джей улыбнулась так холодно, как только смогла.

— Как если бы нашлись люди, выступающие против выкачивания ресурсов из новых систем?

Охранники засмеялись, и Джей решила, что ситуация разрядилась и можно идти…

— Держи, — сказал охранник, сунув хлыст Эханину. — Займись-ка настоящим делом, высокорожденный. А мы тебя заснимем и разошлем запись твоим друзьям-прогакам.

Джей бросила один лишь взгляд на Эханина и вырвала у него хлыст.

— Совсем берега потеряли? — усмехнулась она. — Я здесь почетный гость! Она моя.

— Умоляю, — снова выдохнула женщина, и Джей собралась с духом, чувствуя, как батарианцы следят за каждым ее движением. Она хлестнула женщину по шее, вложив в удар всю свою силу и немного биотической энергии. Раздался хруст, и женщина обмякла, замолчав навсегда.

— Блядь! — выругалась Джей. Ее голос дрогнул, но батарианцы все равно не поняли, почему. Она вернула хлыст охраннику. — Я оплачу ущерб. Мне явно не хватает практики.

— Приходи, когда захочешь, — предложил один из охранников без особого энтузиазма. — Нам тоже кое-какая практика не помешает.

Джей пропустила намек мимо ушей. Нужно было поскорее утащить отсюда оцепеневшего Эханина.

Единственное, чем хорош Торфан, так это допотопными системами безопасности. Здесь не было ни видеокамер, ни продвинутых компьютерных систем, которые нужно взламывать и с помощью которых можно направить нападающих по ложному пути. Чтобы захватить эту базу, хватило бы старого доброго охотничьего инстинкта и праведной ненависти.

Поэтому, когда они с Эханином нашли укромный проход в лабиринте, никто не мог их увидеть. Эханин покрывал ее лицо поцелуями, благодаря и утешая без слов. И ей больше не казались странными ни его плоский нос, ни тонкие волоски вокруг губ.

* * *

— На рабстве наживаются только самые богатые семьи, — сказал Эханин. Исследуя дальние окрестности базы, они набрели на горячий источник и теперь сидели голые в бурлящей воде, и Эханин втирал в волосы Джей масло, которое пахло почти как кедровое.

— Ммм, — рассеянно согласилась она, наслаждаясь его прикосновениями. — Но большинство наемников и надсмотрщиков принадлежат к низшей касте. — В последнее время она читала все, связанное с батарианцами, что попадало ей в руки,.

— Единственная причина, по которой криеш… — (низшие, мысленно перевела Джей), — …одобряют рабство, это то, что кто-то оказывается на более низком уровне, чем они. — Он опустил руки и начал массировать ее шею и плечи. — Это способ манипулировать низкоранговыми батарианцами, только и всего.

— Естественно, — согласилась Джей, наклонив голову, чтобы ему было удобнее. — Устойчивая привычка не думать плохо о какой-то вещи создает ложное впечатление, будто она хороша.

— Вот именно. Вриеш, элита, создали экономическую систему, позволяющую платить низшим кастам по минимуму благодаря использованию бесплатной рабочей силы, исключить социальные лифты и сделать нас изгоями в галактике, чтобы никто не мог перенять опасные идеи, угрожающие существующей власти! — Разозлившись, Эханин надавил слишком сильно, и Джей дернулась. — Ой, прости, — выдохнул он и чмокнул больное место.

Джей обернулась и поцеловала его.

— Я торгую рабами, — сказала она, и в ее голосе неожиданно прорезалась горечь. — Значит ли это, что я тоже усугубляю проблему?

— Усугубляешь, — подтвердил Эханин.

Наверное, Джей должно было задеть его осуждение, но ей нравилось, что он не делает для нее скидок. Даже если она не во всем с ним соглашалась, он всегда был последователен и логичен.

— Но ты действуешь как преступница, ты нарушаешь нормы своего общества. А наша система вся основана на рабстве. Это другое. Я говорю не о том, что с рабством нужно покончить, потому что рабство — зло. Я говорю о фундаментальном изменении всей структуры действующей власти. О полном ее разрушении.

— Наступит хаос.

— Может, хаос — это и есть истинная свобода.

— Ну ладно, может, мне и нравится обсуждать социально-экономические теории, — шелковым голосом произнесла Джей и взглянула в его верхние глаза, а затем в нижние. Неужели когда-то они казались ей странными или уродливыми? Положив его руки себе на грудь, она продолжила: — Но сейчас мне хочется заняться ксенобиологией.

Он с радостью воспользовался ее предложением.

* * *

— Похоже, ты сблизилась с этим батарианским мальчишкой.

— Разве не этого ты от меня хотел?

Джей злилась: недавно Волк отправил ее на Бекенштейн — встретиться с руководителями азарийского наркокартеля. Естественно, это была ловушка; естественно, азари затеяли эти переговоры, чтобы нанести удар по «красным». Как Волк этого не понимал?

Джей и Жасмин, ее новая помощница, разобрались с наемниками «Затмения», нанятыми местной наркокоролевой, а потом добрались и до нее. Кончилось тем, что под покровом ночи они вытащили мертвые тела наружу, чтобы к утру все могли видеть, что происходит с теми, кто пытается обмануть Волка.

Джей не могла понять, почему Волк упорно посылает ее на эти непродуманные, плохо спланированные встречи. Мысль о том, что он оказывает ей честь своим доверием, уже не вызывала гордости и оставляла во рту горький привкус. Волк по-прежнему давал ей опасные поручения, а она по-прежнему избегала ловушек, чудом ускользая в последний момент. А он даже не представлял, каково ей приходится, пока отсиживался в своей роскошной резиденции на Земле.

* * *

— Все сотри, как только прочитаешь, — предупредил ее Эханин, передав датапад и украдкой обведя взглядом свою запущенную квартиру. Тут никого кроме них не было, но Джей ни разу еще не видела его таким нервным. — Мы пытаемся собрать вместе все лучшие куски, самые убедительные аргументы…

— Вообще-то рукописи не горят, — буркнула Джей, но датапад взяла. Эханин сел на кровать рядом с ней, и она начала читать вслух: — «Я спрашиваю своих товарищей криеш: есть ли худшее рабство, чем состояние, в котором находится простой, законопослушный батарианец, подавляемый искусственной структурой каст? Разве не являемся мы рабами нашей устаревшей системы, выкованной в древнюю эпоху непотизма, уничтожить которую можно лишь пламенем революции?» — Нахмурившись, она упала на спину и подытожила: — Сильная вещь.

Зажмурив все четыре глаза, словно выслушивая пророчество, Эханин ответил:

— Это Рарок, «Трактат о кастовых ограничениях». Она потрясающая, я читал все, что она написала. — Открыв глаза снова, он тихо и решительно процитировал: — «Грядут перемены. Гегемония не сможет подавлять нас вечно. Средний батарианец устал от подчинения и изоляции».

— Похоже, эта Рарок повлияла на развитие твоих мятежных настроений, — фыркнула Джей, но Эханин рассерженно прищурился.

— Именно так, — мрачно ответил он. — А потом ее забрали ран’сахал.

У этого слова не было перевода. Так назывались представители полицейской организации по охране культуры Гегемонии, действующие тайно, жестоко и безнаказанно. Их стараниями инакомыслящие попросту исчезали бесследно. Джей волей-неволей начинала беспокоиться об Эханине из-за его убеждений.

— А вот моя любимая цитата, — пояснил он и продолжил: — «Ни один батарианец не может чувствовать себя в безопасности, пока рабство, служащее опорой тирании Гегемонии, продолжает отравлять нашу культуру. Жестокость, направленная на представителей органических рас, которых мы рассматриваем как собственность, порождает жестокость мужчины по отношению к женщине, матери к ребенку, равного к равному. Батарианские работорговцы — вот истинная угроза для нашей культуры, потому что, если их ужасное повествование продолжится, некому будет рассказывать наши истории. Борьба с рабством — это проявление храбрости; скажу больше: проявление истинного патриотизма».

Джей осторожно заметила:

— Но… милый, это же призыв к войне.

Эханин посмотрел на нее, и его глаза так горели, что у Джей неожиданно сжалось сердце.

— Может, и так. Ты знаешь, что это такое — чувствовать себя бессильным?

Джей задумалась. Знает ли она? А есть ли у нее какая-нибудь сила? Не желая отвечать, она снова подняла датапад и принялась листать страницы, все так же лежа на спине.

Один из фрагментов привел ее в ужас.

— Эханин, — выдавила она, не в силах оторвать взгляд от текста. Эханин посмотрел на экран, понял, что она нашла, и выхватил датапад у нее из руки.

— Об этом не беспокойся, — торопливо, даже слишком торопливо сказал он. Склонившись над ней, Эханин улыбнулся, показав мелкие острые зубы. — Это ничего не значит. Просто мечты о силе, которая нам так нужна. — Он обнял ее и уткнулся лицом ей в шею. — Жаль, что среди нас нет таких, как ты. Ты сильнее всех, кого я знаю. Ты можешь править королевствами, вести в бой армии, уничтожать врагов.

У Джей сдавило грудь, и она с жадностью ответила на его поцелуй, хотя и знала, что в какой-то степени он лишь пытается ее отвлечь.

* * *

Волк наказал ее за то, что она слишком поздно вернулась на Землю. Сказать по правде, Джей все реже чувствовала необходимость являться к нему с докладами. Она моталась от одной точки к другой — договаривалась, заключала сделки, забирала грузы — проводила в космосе целые месяцы и не горела желанием возвращаться домой, то есть к Волку. Похоже, это начинало действовать ему на нервы, и Джей, зализывая нанесенные им раны, отрешенно раздумывала о причинах таких любопытных эмоций. Разве не этого он изначально от нее хотел?

Омни-инструмент запищал, и, судя по сигналу, это было сообщение от Эханина. Джей переползла с кровати в кресло и прочла текст, удивляясь его способности точно выбрать время.

«Он сильно злился?»

Думая о том, что бы сказал Эханин, если бы увидел ее синяки, Джей ответила: «Не очень».

«Ну конечно! — ответил он. Джей буквально слышала сарказм в его словах. — Ты действовала эффективно, и наш маршрут был более удачным. Хороший руководитель не наказывает за новые идеи».

«Возможно», — согласилась она. У Эханина был талант озвучивать ее потаенные мысли.

«Ты как, нормально?» — спросил он.

Джей перебрала несколько вариантов ответа и, хотя была уверена, что он раскусит ее ложь, напечатала: «Да». 

* * *

— Бх’гра, Джей, они забрали Бх’гра, — повторил Эханин, лежа на кровати рядом с ней. Он затянулся травкой. — Мы с ним выросли в трех участках друг от друга.

Когда Джей встретила его в доках, он был просто никакущий, задыхался, говорить не мог, она ни разу не видела его в таком состоянии. Джей притащила его в свою капитанскую каюту и свернула косячок, чтобы он расслабился.

— Как так вышло? — спросила она, взяв у него косяк и тоже затянувшись. Она сидела на нем верхом и поглаживала его грудь под рубашкой — ей нравилось ощущать ладонями рельефную текстуру кожи.

— Мы ему говорили, чтобы вел себя осторожнее и уничтожил манифест, нашу книгу, я же ему говорил…

— Что он с ней сделал?

— Она была при нем.

Джей подождала продолжения; до нее не сразу дошло, что это и есть весь состав преступления.

— Ты прекратишь ее распространять? — спросила она, стараясь, чтобы в голосе было поменьше беспокойства. Не вышло.

— Нет! — с возмущением отрезал Эханин. — Ни за что. Ты никогда не выиграешь войну, если будешь бить себя кулаком в грудь и палить во врагов. Нужно скользить, как игла, проникать врагам в головы и именно так добиваться победы! Полностью устраняя противников, прежде чем они поймут, как глубоко укоренилась идея.

— Это твой способ бороться?

— Это мой способ побеждать. Может, чести в нем немного, и медалей он не принесет, но зато это умно. На самом деле нужно больше смелости, чтобы быть умным, чем храбрым. — Он положил косяк на прикроватный столик и провел руками по ее бедрам.

— Бессмыслица какая-то, — засмеялась Джей и улеглась на него, прильнув щекой к груди и обхватив его руками. Он обнял ее в ответ и взъерошил волосы. — Я люблю тебя, но ты дохуя обдолбался.

Эханин замер под ней. Джей слишком поздно сообразила, что только что ляпнула — слова вырвались сами собой, она не собиралась это говорить.

— Да, обдолбался, — ответил он медленно и отчетливо. А потом приподнял ее голову, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза. — И я тебя тоже люблю.

Они обменялись нервными улыбками, и Джей снова опустила голову ему на грудь, а он продолжил поглаживать ее волосы. Теперь можно было выдохнуть.

* * *

Когда она сама планировала маршруты, почему-то с ней не случалось никаких неприятностей, а когда планы составляли Волк или Сова, все время что-то происходило.

Ее чуть не поймали с рабами на борту. С рабами. А если бы она все же попалась… Работорговля карается смертью. Никакой груз не стоит риска быть казненной, — размышляла Джей. Почему Сова и Волк этого не понимают? В эту сферу вообще не надо было лезть.

Кроме того, она считала разумным строить круговые маршруты через несколько систем и возвращаться в те системы, где есть ретрансляторы, чтобы пополнять запасы топлива. Волк же при планировании в первую очередь учитывал отношения с поставщиками и покупателями, и выходила полная херня, потому что топливо расходовалось понапрасну, они теряли деньги, а иногда Джей приходилось сильно рисковать.

В голове у нее начали укореняться первые предательские мысли: а почему он вообще стоит у руля?

* * *

— Ты хочешь разрушить Торфан? — рассмеялась Джей, отодвинув стакан. К ее удивлению, Эханин сумел каким-то чудом вырваться с базы на несколько дней и прилетел к ней на Омегу, где межвидовые отношения были настолько обычным делом, что никто не обращал на них внимания. Приятно было оказаться вместе вдали от мерзкого Торфана. В сравнении с ним даже Омега казалась милой и безопасной.

— Пока существует Торфан, экономическую эффективность рабства очень легко обосновать, — с жаром ответил Эханин. — Ощутимые преимущества дешевой рабочей силы гораздо более очевидны, чем те выгоды, которые мы можем получить в далекой перспективе, когда освободимся от режима, вынуждающего нас жить, подчиняясь приказам! Знаешь ли ты, что тридцать один процент прибыли от работорговли поступает именно с Торфана? Это в три раза выше, чем доля прибыли второй по значимости базы. Если уничтожить Торфан, это подорвет всю отрасль.

Джей окинула его скептическим взглядом.

— И как ты собираешься в одиночку разрушить базу, спрятанную в лабиринте катакомб, которую охраняют самые крутые наемники батарианского сектора?

— Я буду не один, — ответил Эханин, глядя ей в глаза. — Есть и другие. Нас много! Но нам приходится скрываться. Мы должны быть очень осторожными, Джей. Ты же понимаешь, что произойдет, если о нас узнает Гегемония…

— И сколько вас? — крикнула Джей со злостью и страхом. — Целая армия, Эханин? Потому что если вас меньше, то ты идиот! — Он прищурил нижнюю пару глаз, явно собираясь спорить, но она продолжила: — Ты знаешь этих парней, они будут защищать Торфан до последнего. Если ты собираешься запалить там пожар, то единственный вариант — это сжечь все дотла. Ты должен быть умным, помнишь?

— Ты права, — печально согласился Эханин. — Но кто-то должен это сделать. — Уставившись в свой стакан, он спросил: — А ты сама что думаешь о рабстве?

Эта тема всплывала в их разговорах и раньше, но до сих пор им как-то удавалось ходить вокруг да около. То, что Эханин все-таки задал прямой вопрос, ничего хорошего не предвещало.

— Я думаю… — Джей попыталась сформулировать ответ, и это было что-то новенькое. Обычно она не лезла за словом в карман — со всеми, кроме Эханина. — Инвестиции хреново окупаются, а риски слишком высоки. Альянс сейчас сосет хуй Совета, и если меня поймают…

— Я не об этом спрашивал, — тихо перебил он.

Джей вздохнула.

— Ну ладно. Мне оно не нравится. Я вообще смысла в рабстве не вижу. Я не хочу, чтобы меня обслуживали люди, носящие ошейники с электрошоком: они не знают ничего, кроме страха и подчинения. Я хочу, чтобы люди, которые мне подчиняются, были умными, находчивыми, инициативными, тогда это принесет результат. Я не обязана любить своих последователей, и они не обязаны любить меня, но рядом со мной они должны чувствовать себя в безопасности. Они должны верить, что я — самая умная, сильная и хитрая из всех, и что им повезло быть со мной на одной стороне, а не мечтать о побеге или самоубийстве. Рабство годится для слабых. А я хочу быть достойной власти, а не покупать ее.

Пока она говорила, Эханин пересел к ней поближе. Джей не знала, как он воспримет ее редкий приступ откровенности, и не ожидала, что он набросится на нее с поцелуями.

— У тебя все это будет, не сомневайся, — выдохнул Эханин, глядя на нее со страстью и восхищением. — Ты — не чей-то волчонок, ты сильная, яростная, неудержимая и свободная. Никогда не соглашайся на меньшее.

Его слова помогли Джей успокоиться, но в то же время они пробуждали в ней какое-то странное предчувствие. Почему, ну почему они звучали как прощание?

* * *

Через несколько дней после семнадцатого дня рождения Джей прилетела на Торфан вне себя от беспокойства. За день до этого Эханин прислал ей зашифрованное сообщение: она целый час убила, чтобы его расшифровать.

«У меня проблемы, — писал он. — Тебя заподозрят; не подставляйся. Делай все, что потребуется, чтобы себя уберечь. Боги, Джей, ты — лучшее, что у меня здесь было. Прости меня».

Вспоминая впоследствии этот день, Джей понимала: она уже тогда знала, что это сообщение — последнее.

— Наш уважаемый Волчонок, — приветствовал ее генерал Бас’хар издевательским тоном. Она ненавидела это прозвище. Она пиздец как его ненавидела.

Бас’хар и его подчиненные доставили ее на базу. Он проводил ее в номер (Джей пыталась подавить тошноту, думая о том, что ее ждет, и вспоминая письмо Эханина) и уселся на кровать, пока она распаковывала вещи. Джей достала щетку и принялась расчесывать волосы перед зеркалом, не глядя в сторону генерала.

— Эханина и его дружков поймали с чертежами бомбы, Волчонок.

Джей не шелохнулась, вспоминая то, что видела на его датападе несколько месяцев назад. «Это был лишь вопрос времени, — говорила она себе. — Ты знала, что рано или поздно это случится».

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом?

«Делай все, что потребуется, чтобы себя уберечь». К счастью, в шкафчике стояла бутылка левоаминного рома и два бокала.

— В тот день, когда меня начнут волновать вопросы батарианской политики, я оболью себя бензином и закурю сигарету, — сухо ответила Джей. Отложив щетку, она наполнила бокалы и произнесла самым скучающим голосом, который сумела изобразить: — Но он шикарно трахался. Кто теперь будет согревать мне постель?

— Обо всем можно договориться. — Генерал встал за спиной, положил руки ей на талию и засопел в ухо.

«Нужно расслабиться. Нельзя, чтобы он заметил гусиную кожу».

«Делай все, что потребуется». Девушка, которой наплевать на Эханина, с радостью прыгнула бы в кровать с любым другим батарианцем, лишь бы потешить свою страсть к ксенофилии. Джей залпом опрокинула бокал, и ее глаза наполнились слезами от жжения в горле.

Руки генерала опустились ниже, к бедрам, он прижался к ней теснее, пока она наливала еще. Джей чувствовала, как в тело вжимается его член, и ей удалось сдержать дрожь. Глубоко вздохнув, она развернулась к генералу и протянула ему бокал с ромом. Чего бы ей это ни стоило.

— Ты чего-то хочешь от меня или так, дразнишь?

Она сняла с себя рубашку через голову и отшвырнула ее на пол. Генерал потягивал ром, разглядывая ее голый торс своими четырьмя глазами. Джей стояла перед ним и смотрела с вызовом.

Он снова сел и поманил ее жестом. Стараясь, чтобы дыхание было ровным, Джей шагнула вперед, уселась к нему на колени и поцеловала, чувствуя вкус рома на губах. Генерал схватил ее за запястья и заломил руки за спину, торжествующе ухмыляясь. Джей не хотелось видеть эту рожу, и поэтому она поцеловала его снова. На этот раз он резко качнул бедрами и опрокинул ее на постель, а сам навалился сверху, все так же удерживая ее руки в захвате.

— Надеюсь, твой хахаль с тобой не миндальничал, — буркнул он и укусил ее за шею. Джей дернулась, и он рассмеялся, сжимая запястья еще крепче. — Только не строй из себя неженку. Если ты и впрямь такая, то, когда я закончу, от тебя мокрого места не останется. — И он укусил снова, на этот раз за грудь, разорвав кожу своими заостренными зубами и пустив кровь.

Хотя Джей и чувствовала жар его ненависти в каждом прикосновении, она ответила на вызов.

— Так покажи мне, как ебутся настоящие батарианские мужчины.

Она почувствовала его очередную ухмылку, пока он терся лицом о ее кожу, оставляя отметины от укусов. В следующие два часа ей пришлось приложить очень много усилий, чтобы имитировать удовольствие. Впрочем, можно было и не утруждаться — генералу явно было наплевать.

* * *

Торфан снова стал для нее ненавистен. Встречи с Эханином хоть как-то позволяли забыть, что Торфан — это невольничий ад, полный злобных наемников и бессмысленной жестокости. На самом деле ненавистно стало все. Джей не шутила, когда рассказывала Эханину об Альянсе. Число патрулей неуклонно росло, и ее шансы попасться росли с той же скоростью. Волка это не волновало — не ему же приходилось рисковать своей сраной шеей. Джей была умнее и сильнее его с самого начала. Так говорил Эханин.

«Красных» нужно реорганизовать, — размышляла Джей, потягивая кофе и радуясь, что Волк уткнулся в датапад и не замечает, как она буквально пышет яростью. Дурацкий датапад, дурацкий кофе, и, господи, какой же он идиот! Опасный, но все-таки идиот. Им нужно покончить с работорговлей, может даже сдать кого-то из посредников ради вознаграждения от Альянса или СПОЗ, вложить больше денег в красный песок или звездную пыль, чаще возить товар в колонии, но более мелкими партиями, чтобы не снижались потребительские качества…

Волк велел ей отправляться на Титан за химическими реактивами, необходимыми для производства драконьего пламени. Драконье пламя слишком дорогое, школоте оно не по карману, и Джей собиралась смотаться на Тессию за дополнительной партией халлекса… На хуй все! Она не станет подчиняться! Будет спорить до хрипоты, но отстоит свое мнение…

— А после этого ты полетишь на Торфан…

Туда она вообще не собиралась возвращаться. Ей. Это. Все. Надоело.

Джей вежливо кивнула, убрала тарелки со стола и тихонько ушла в свою комнату. Пока она молча жевала омлет, в голове начала оформляться идея. Нервно сглотнув, она дважды проверила надежность шифрования на омни-инструменте. А потом нашла старое сохраненное сообщение и написала Смайли, пытаясь точно вспомнить цитату из книги: «Недавно я подумала: нравственность заключается в цели».

Прошло, наверное, минут тридцать, прежде чем Джей получила идеально точный ответ: «Трудно определить, у кого какие цели в действительности, в этом и беда».

У нее вырвался вздох облегчения. Пора, наконец, выяснить, насколько хорошо обучил меня Волк, — с горечью подумала она и напечатала: «Не в этот раз».

И стала дожидаться ответа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> М. Булгаков «Мастер и Маргарита»  
> «Рукописи не горят».
> 
> Т. Пейн, предисловие к памфлету «Здравый смысл»  
> «Устойчивая привычка не думать о какой-либо вещи плохо создает ложное впечатление об этой вещи, будто она хороша».


	3. Шепард

Получив сигнал, Андерсон не сразу вспомнил отправителя. С тех пор, как его попытка стать спектром провалилась, руководство Альянса пыталось его задобрить, отправляя на многочисленные тайные операции, лишь бы только перестал мутить воду и обвинять Сарена во всех смертных грехах. «Успокойся, мы дадим тебе возможность наиграться в спектра», — как будто говорили они. Он попытался выжать из этого все, что возможно, и в итоге его агентурная сеть так разрослась, что все контакты невозможно было удержать в голове.

Потом пришло воспоминание: странная маленькая притворщица, которую он встретил год назад при аресте кварианских торговцев оружием.

Криминальные перевозки не входили в юрисдикцию Альянса. Но политики грызлись с Советом, стремясь добиться большего влияния, земная полиция не обладала достаточными средствами для борьбы с межгалактической преступностью, а человечеству необходимо было остановить рост криминальных империй, чтобы доказать другим расам свою добрую волю и цивилизованность. Если бы общественность пронюхала, как тесно взаимодействуют военная полиция и силы правопорядка Земли... что ж, именно для этого и требовались выпускники программы N7, такие как Андерсон. Скрытные, осторожные, проницательные. Лишь бы только борцы за гражданские права не узнали о том, как силовые структуры совместно топчут их эдельвейсы.

* * *

Направляясь на встречу в дорогой, но не слишком популярный ресторан, Андерсон думал о Джей. Она была уже на месте — сидела, развалившись, в мягком кресле перед откупоренной бутылкой вина. Совершенно непохожая на забитую девочку, роль которой играла при их первой встрече. Это настораживало. И, по мнению Андерсона, говорило о многом.

— Ты уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы пить? — поинтересовался он с веселым удивлением, позаботившись, чтобы этих слов не услышали посторонние. Не хотелось настраивать против себя потенциального осведомителя, но в то же время надо было дать понять, что он не собирается идти у нее на поводу.

Джей выгнула бровь, качнула бокалом и сделала большой глоток. А потом кивнула, глядя на него и приглашая присоединиться.

Заговорщицки улыбнувшись, Андерсон сел, налил себе вина и наполнил заново ее бокал, играя роль джентльмена. Он подождал ее реакции, и она усмехнулась, оценив его манеры.

— Я не одета для свидания, — невинным голосом сказала Джей. На ней были классические светлые джинсы и лиловый джемпер крупной вязки. Андерсон пришел на встречу в темных джинсах, белой рубашке и простом, но элегантном пиджаке. Оба выглядели достаточно респектабельно и в то же время неброско, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, и Андерсон подозревал, что ее наряд тоже был выбран не случайно.

— Ну и зря, — улыбнулся он. — Даже стоя на краю пропасти, все равно нужно одеваться к обеду.

— Любовные романы о временах регентства, Андерсон? Я думала, ты предпочитаешь мистические триллеры.

— Ты права только наполовину, детка. Я земляк Хейер и этим горжусь. Но тебе стоило бы ознакомиться с ее библиографией, потому что помимо прочего она писала и детективы.

Ему удалось вызывать у Джей искреннюю улыбку. Ей нравилось, что он ее подкалывал; она его проверяла.

— На краю пропасти, значит? — Она склонила голову, блеск в темных глазах был слишком угрожающим и хищным для девочки ее возраста. — Надеешься упасть за край вместе со мной? — Для шутки в ее голосе было слишком много кокетства.

Андерсон невольно окинул ее взглядом. Хорошенькая, хоть и не красавица: достаточно симпатичная, чтобы при необходимости использовать внешность как оружие, но не настолько, чтобы притягивать нежеланные взгляды. Неожиданно он вспомнил, что как бы эта девочка ни вела себя, она еще подросток, а ему хорошо так за тридцать. Обескураженный ее нахальным заигрыванием (и тем, что сам чуть не повелся), он отхлебнул вина, растягивая время. К счастью, им подали закуски, и это избавило его от необходимости отвечать.

Она не чувствует ко мне никакого влечения, — неожиданно понял Андерсон. Это всего-навсего еще одна проверка. Попытка оценить пределы своей власти. Ей нужны четко очерченные границы.

Как только официант отошел, Андерсон положил салфетку на колени и прямо сказал:

— Я не собираюсь с тобой трахаться. — Он добродушно улыбнулся, не желая ее оскорбить. — Тебе не нужно использовать секс, чтобы получить от меня то, что ты хочешь. Ты интересна мне, Джей. Я считаю тебя очень умной девушкой. — Он сделал паузу и продолжил с подчеркнутой серьезностью: — Я рациональный человек и жду от тебя рациональных предложений, а не заигрываний. Тебе бы стоило завести парня примерно твоего возраста.

Она взглянула на него с каким-то странным выражением, а потом равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Тем лучше. Но прежде чем мы перейдем к делу, ты скажешь мне, кто еще за нами наблюдает. Кроме снайперов на выходе и патрульной машины на улице.

Андерсон должен был удивиться, но почему-то не удивился. В устах этой загадочной харизматичной девушки такая фраза звучала совершенно естественно. Он демонстративно отключил свой омни-инструмент.

— Что-то еще? — произнесла она скорее угрожающим, чем вопросительным тоном. — Не лги мне, Андерсон, я об этом все равно узнаю, и ты пожалеешь. — Теперь в ее словах не было и намека на флирт.

— Ничего, — он развел руками. — Это обычные меры предосторожности. Ты должна понимать. — Джей медленно кивнула, и он перешел к делу: — Джей, я узнал, что ты работаешь на «красных» в пространстве Альянса. Я отпустил тебя. Сегодня я смогу услышать правду?

— Возможно. Я намереваюсь поохотиться, и мне кажется, тебя должна заинтересовать моя большая игра.

— Серьезно? А сову для меня сможешь поймать? — спросил он, потягивая вино и надеясь, что ей хватит ума не подсыпать ему яд на публике. Она задумалась. На всякий случай Андерсон решил объяснить: — По нашим данным, Сова — первый помощник Красного Волка, и если ты сможешь навести нас...

— Я знаю, кто такой Сова, — отрезала Джей снисходительным тоном. — И да, я могу вывести вас на него.

— Нам не только он нужен. Нам нужны улики, чтобы засадить его надолго; он осторожен и тщательно заметает следы.

— Я смогу их раздобыть.

— Нам нужны доказательства отмывания денег, незаконного производства наркотиков, загрязнения окружающей среды химическими отходами...

— Все это будет.

Андерсон скрестил руки на груди. Он подозревал, что Джей слышала о Сове, может, даже встречала его пару раз, но ее уверенность в своих возможностях выглядела почти абсурдной.

— Как? — не выдержал он, сгорая от любопытства.

— Ты о Троянском коне слышал? — Джей наклонилась вперед, положив локти на стол, и Андерсон кивнул, буквально прикованный к месту яростным блеском ее умных глаз. Почти нараспев она процитировала: — «Также и дела такого, какое отважился сделать муж тот могучий в коне деревянном, в котором засели все мы, храбрейшие в войске, готовя погибель троянцам».

Андерсон перевел дыхание, обдумывая ее намек.

— И ты серьезно можешь это сделать?

— Да, за сто тысяч кредитов.

Он поперхнулся вином.

— За сто тысяч?!

Она широко улыбнулась, подняла бутылку и снова наполнила оба бокала.

— А еще за пару сотен тысяч я доставлю тебе Волка на тарелке с яблоком во рту.

* * *

— Эта девчонка требует триста тысяч кредитов? — фыркнул старший детектив Джонг.

— С авансом в десять тысяч, — мрачно добавил Андерсон и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Что?!

— Она хотела двадцать, но я торговался до последнего.

— И ты вправду думаешь, что она притащит нам доказательства, которые позволят засадить этих двоих? Что может связывать семнадцатилетнюю девушку и двух криминальных авторитетов… или она их любимая проститутка?

— Я верю ей, Джонг. Помнишь те странные сообщения пару лет назад о том, что с Волком видели какую-то девочку? Несколько раз их вместе замечали?

— Ага, но эти слухи слишком ненадежны. Может, он еще и педофил помимо прочего. — Джонг пожал плечами с равнодушием человека, всю жизнь читающего криминальные сводки. — Еще одна причина засадить его пожизненно. Ублюдок.

— Да, и ты мне тогда говорил, что не стал ничего выяснять. Но сейчас с ним снова девочка-подросток…

— Ну да, во-первых, в бандах куча девочек-подростков, а во-вторых, бандиты любят окружать себя молодыми женщинами…

— …но что если та девочка попросту выросла? Что если это она и есть? Может, она для него… что-то вроде протеже.

— А тебе не кажется, что тебя водят за нос?

— Возможно, — согласился Андерсон. — Но… у меня хорошие предчувствия. Она дала мне слишком много ценной информации, чтобы считать это простой попыткой вытянуть из нас деньги. Она пообещала, что в качестве жеста доброй воли сдаст одного из известных убийц, Абида, в течение месяца после того, как получит аванс. Сейчас Абид держит на Марсе несколько наркопритонов.

— Но десять тысяч… черт, Андерсон, что если она пустит эти деньги на финансирование преступной деятельности? Ты представляешь, сколько говна на нас выльют, если эта информация всплывет? Альянс и СПОЗ тайно спонсируют операции на черном рынке! Используя несовершеннолетнюю!

— Она это предусмотрела. Я проверил данные: счет, номер которого она мне дала, — это высокопроцентный сберегательный счет в одном из банков Иллиума. Основную сумму с него можно будет снять лет через десять, не раньше. А к тому времени, я надеюсь, дело давно будет закрыто. — Андерсон вздохнул. — Послушай, я понимаю, что Альянс пытается играть на чужом поле, но девочка согласна контактировать только со мной. Никому другому она не доверяет. И Альянс готов заплатить за поимку Волка. «Красные» ввязались в торговлю рабами-людьми в батарианском секторе, и руководство хочет нанести удар в самое сердце, а не гоняться за ними от одной колонии к другой.

— Ладно, — сухо ответил Джонг, усевшись в кресло. — После того, как СПОЗ получит от вас первую сотню тысяч. Такой расклад нас устроит. — Он закрыл лицо ладонями. — Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

* * *

На этот раз Андерсон смотрел прямую трансляцию.

Джей носила камеру в контактной линзе и передавала все, что видела. Иногда она исчезала на целые недели, ничего не посылала и не говорила, куда ездит, но Андерсон научился не задавать лишних вопросов. Она давала им все, что необходимо, не больше и не меньше.

То, насколько ей доверял Сова, казалось просто невероятным. Андерсону очень повезло, что он наткнулся на нее в тот день — на самом деле такой шанс выпадает в лучшем случае раз в жизни. Но он был везунчиком и на войне — ему удалось выжить. Объектив камеры был направлен прямо в рябое бледное лицо Совы, прикрытое огромными очками. Сова объяснял Джей преимущества новой незаконной оружейной модификации с видом нервного и увлеченного своим делом профессора. Джей легко поддерживала беседу, задавала вопросы, выводя разговор в нужное русло и побуждая Сову раскрывать все больше сведений о создателе модификации, ее назначении и потенциальных клиентах.

_— Как с Абидом неудачно вышло, — вдруг сказал Сова, в упор взглянув на Джей._

Андерсон затаил дыхание и подумал, что она наверняка сделала то же самое.

_— Модификация была его идеей. Он боялся, что его могут схватить на пути к Марсу, — продолжил он печальным голосом._

_— Так может, нам теперь забить на нее? — ухмыльнулась Джей с совершенно равнодушным видом. Она откинулась на спинку кресла и склонила голову, так что изображение слегка перекосилось. — Этот тупой мудила дал себя поймать. Возможно, все его идеи ни хера не стоят._

_— Он не виноват, — возразил Сова, взяв со стола модификацию и внимательно ее рассматривая._

_— Ну да, конечно, дураки ни в чем не виноваты, они просто такими рождаются, — нагло заявила Джей. Сова окинул ее строгим взглядом._

_— Нет. Я все обдумал. Абид был всегда осторожен, менял корабли, маршруты, даже разные команды набирал… все это очень странно._

_— В смысле? — переспросила Джей со скучающим видом. — Не тяни, выкладывай, Сова._

_— Одна мысль не дает мне покоя. Возможно, его арест не был случайностью. — Он снова пристально уставился на нее. Она выдержала его взгляд. Прошло несколько долгих мгновений. — Джей, мне нужна твоя помощь. Постарайся быть очень внимательной и обращай внимание на все, что может вызвать подозрения. — Он отвернулся._

_— Черт, Сова, это звучит серьезно. Может, стоит рассказать Волку?_

_— Нет… пока еще рано. Это всего лишь мысль. Не хочу беспокоить его, пока не нащупаю что-то конкретное._

Андерсон выдохнул. Он только сейчас заметил, что все это время не дышал.

* * *

Андерсон спал, опустив голову на сложенные на столе руки, когда его разбудил шум. Трансляция все еще продолжалась, по-видимому, ненамеренно. Обычно в такое время Джей уже отключала камеру.

_— Почему ты не рассказала мне о Бас’харе?_

Андерсон сразу узнал голос Волка. Джей сидела на диване с роскошной зеленой обивкой, и на кофейном столике перед ней стояла бутылка с виски и два стакана. Волка видно не было, похоже, он стоял у нее за спиной.

_— Он мне нужен, — равнодушно ответила Джей. — Он не подпускает ко мне остальных батарианцев._

_— Зато творит с тобой все, что захочет? — едко парировал Волк._

Андерсон нахмурил брови. Вот говнюк, — подумал он. Но Джей выглядела совершенно невозмутимой.

_— Только два вида разумных существ, помнишь? — легкомысленно ответила она. Она хлебнула виски, экран заполнила карамельного цвета жидкость с кубиками льда. — А что? Есть какая-то информация о Бас’харе, которую мне нужно знать?_

_— Нет, — буркнул Волк. — Но Жасмин рассказала мне о том, что происходит. О том, как он с тобой обращается. Ты возвращаешься от него, как будто не из постели вылезла, а из травматологии сбежала._

_— У него есть склонность к садизму, — бесстрастно ответила Джей. — Но меня это не напрягает._

Андерсон часто слышал, как она врет, но сегодня впервые заметил напряжение в ее голосе.

_— Ты позволяешь ему обращаться с тобой как с рабыней._

Андерсон поморщился. Он понятия не имел, кто такой этот Бас’хар, но в этот момент понял, что ненавидит его.

Волк наконец-то появился в поле зрения: сел на диван рядом с Джей.

_— Ты служишь для него боксерской грушей, — произнес он равнодушным тоном, словно констатируя факт._

_— Меня это не напрягает, — упрямо повторила Джей, уткнувшись взглядом в стакан с виски._

_Волк положил руку ей на бедро._

_— Мне это не нравится. Это проявление неуважения — ко всем «красным» и ко мне тоже, Волчонок. Мы должны с ним разобраться._

_— Нет, — покачала головой Джей. — Нет, поверь мне. Бас’хар популярен и занимает высокое положение… нам важно сохранять с ним хорошие отношения. Я знаю, что делаю. — Она по-прежнему не смотрела в его сторону, но Волк взял ее за подбородок и заставил повернуть голову._

_— Возможно, — согласился он, опустив руку и потянувшись к своему стакану. — Но как только он перестанет быть для нас полезным, я лично прикончу этого мудилу. — Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в лоб._

Андерсон внезапно понял, что полностью согласен с Волком, одобряет все его слова и почти… рад, что Волк присматривает за Джей. Он искренне привязан к ней, — подумал Андерсон. Каким бы холодным и жестоким человеком ни был Волк, он по-своему ее любил.

На мгновение Андерсона захлестнуло чувство вины.

* * *

— Короче, тебе это не понравится, — начал Джонг, разворачивая купленный на улице бургер. Они сидели у него в кабинете и обедали, обсуждая дело Джей. — И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я с самого начала был против, но…

— О чем ты вообще? — перебил его Андерсон.

— О нашей маленькой овчарке*, — пояснил Джонг, вытер испачканные кетчупом ладони бумажной салфеткой и достал из ящика датапад. Ввел код разблокировки и протянул датапад Андерсону.

Андерсон просмотрел файлы.

— Ни хрена себе… — воскликнул он, отбросил датапад на стол и закрыл лицо руками.

— Есть только одна причина, по которой она может путаться с «Затмением», — жуя, заметил Джонг.

— Это плохо, — со вздохом согласился Андерсон. — Стоит поговорить с ней об этом?

— Ты чо несешь, мужик? — Джонг аж подскочил в кресле.

— Она совсем еще дите. Подросток.

Джонг фыркнул. 

— Самый безбашенный подросток из всех, кого я видел в жизни. Серьезно, Андерсон, она пугает меня до усрачки, и не только меня. Кто знает, что за аварийный план она запустит на выполнение, если мы сами признаемся, что следим за ней.

— Заранее трудно сказать, — возразил Андерсон. — «Красные» постоянно ведут дела с другими бандами. Может, она пытается раздобыть для нас информацию.

— Вряд ли, Андерсон. Ты почитай их переписку. Не говоря уже о том, что передачи ведутся не постоянно — кто знает, что она делает все это время, с кем разговаривает…

— Она согласилась сотрудничать с нами, а не передавать разведданные круглосуточно без перерывов. Может, ей просто нужно время, чтобы побыть наедине.

Андерсон не мог не подумать о том, кто слишком стар для нее, и от кого она возвращается вся покрытая синяками.

____________

_* Shepherd (англ.) — пастушья собака, овчарка или волкодав._

* * *

Через три месяца они взяли Сову. Он выходил из университета в твидовом пиджаке и с датападом в руках, когда его окружила толпа полицейских в полной боевой экипировке. Андерсона, конечно, там не было. Одно дело, когда Альянс сотрудничает со спецслужбами для сбора разведданных, и совсем другое — участие солдат Альянса в аресте преступника на Земле. Если бы это случилось, народ повалил бы на митинги. И в то же время, следя за новостями в прямом эфире, Андерсон жалел, что не может хлопнуть Джей по плечу. Этот ублюдок у нас. Отличная работа, детка!

Но мгновение радости было недолгим. Меньше чем через час ему позвонили и вызвали на местную базу Альянса к капитану Хакету. Хакет налил ему виски и сразу перешел к делу.

— Она может стать для нас проблемой. Мы понятия не имеем, что она собирается делать дальше, но нам не нужен новый молодой волк в пространстве Совета.

Андерсон взял у него стакан и осторожно спросил:

— Что вы предлагаете, сэр?

* * *

_— У меня есть причины полагать, Волчонок, что это кто-то из моего ближнего окружения, — прорычал Волк, взглянув на Джей горящими глазами. — А большое ли у меня окружение?_

Андерсон мог поклясться, что слышит биение ее сердца.

_Она не ответила. Просто глядела на него в упор._

_Волк встал из-за стола и прошелся по комнате. Джей зажгла сигарету и протянула ему, ее руки едва заметно дрожали. Волк остановился, внимательно посмотрел на нее, но сигарету взял. Казалось, он немного успокоился. Джей прикурила еще одну для себя, присела на край стола и выпустила облако дыма._

_— Черт, Сова. Черт! — произнесла она со злостью._

Андерсон встревожился: ему казалось, что ее голос слишком дрожит, она же себя выдаст…

_Волк устало вздохнул. Глубоко затянувшись, он прислонился к столу рядом с Джей. Его глаза были холодными и серыми, как лондонское утро._

_— Похоже, я знаю, кто это, Волчонок, — загадочно сказал Волк._

_— Правда? — выдохнула Джей, не сводя с него глаз. В ее голосе звучала идеальная смесь надежды и скептицизма._

_— Правда. — Взгляд Волка стал мягче, казалось, он о чем-то сожалеет. — Давай встретимся сегодня на болоте после полуночи._

* * *

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, — заявил Андерсон, встретившись с Джей за зданием вегетарианского кафе. Здесь все провоняло испорченным тофу и маслом чайного дерева. Разговор не был запланированным — Андерсон потребовал срочной встречи сразу после передачи. — Он знает, Джей. Мы тебя спрячем.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что он знает, а что нет! Ты можешь только догадываться. — Джей курила, и это был единственный признак нервозности. — Ты меня удивляешь: догадки губительно действуют на способность логически мыслить.

— Нет! — Андерсон не собирался играть в ее игры и строить из себя доктора Уотсона. 

Ее глаза потемнели до черноты.

— И как же ты меня остановишь? — Джей повернулась, чтобы уйти, но он схватил ее за руку. Пылая злостью, она вытащила сигарету изо рта и прижала к его запястью; Андерсон отпустил ее, зашипев от боли. Бросив окурок на землю, Джей вышла из переулка и затерялась в толпе.

* * *

_Волк стоял на мокром ковре, свисающая с потолка лампочка без абажура раскачивалась в струях воздуха из разбитого окна._

Андерсон знал, что этот заброшенный жилой комплекс в народе прозвали «болотом» из-за вечно залитых водой подвалов. Он уже пару десятилетий был включен в городскую программу реновации, но работы так и не начались.

_Кроме Волка и Джей в комнате были еще четверо: одна женщина и трое мужчин. Джей окинула их взглядом, кивнула в знак приветствия и встала рядом с Волком. Его серые глаза в неровном свете вспыхивали желтым, придавая ему сходство с диким зверем._

_— Ты должна была знать, — обратился к ней Волк, выпятив подбородок. — Это твоя обязанность._

Господи, — подумал Андерсон. Нужно было вызвать группу для немедленной эвакуации.

_— У меня много обязанностей, — холодно ответила Джей. — И я отлично их выполняю. Ты не мог бы говорить чуть менее расплывчато?_

_— У меня нет времени пререкаться с тобой, Волчонок. Дело серьезное._

_— А у меня нет времени на твои игры! Ты сказал, что мы отомстим за Сову, и я пришла. Где эта сволочь? Кто это сделал?_

_Волк кивнул двум своим людям, и они сорвались с места…_

Андерсон напрягся: сейчас они схватят Джей и… Черт, Волк безжалостен. Эта чертовка обречена…

_…схватили вторую женщину в комнате и поставили ее на колени._

_— Уберите лапы! — возмутилась она._

_— Жасмин? — Джей выкрикнула ее имя как проклятие. — Что за хуйня?_

_Волк отшвырнул Джей назад биотическим зарядом, и перед камерой все поплыло, раздался звук удара. Волк шагнул к Джей, поднял ее в воздух биотикой, снова ударил о стену и оставил висеть в поле стазиса._

Андерсон в жизни не видел, чтобы биотик мог провести столько атак подряд. Как это возможно? Или его усилитель не перегревается? 

_— Она была в твоей команде, Волчонок? Как ты могла не заметить? Где были твои глаза?_

_— Откуда ты знаешь, что это она? Она постоянно меня прикрывала, ни разу не дала мне повода для сомнений. Какого хрена ты творишь? — закричала Джей, пытаясь вырваться._

_— Покажите ей._

_Вперед вышел третий мужчина и показал пуговицу от рубашки._

_— Что? И это доказательство предательства? — хмыкнула Джей._

_— Это камера, Волчонок, — тихо сказал Волк. — Мы нашли ее на Жасмин. — Он убрал поле, подошел к Джей и взял ее за подбородок. — Ты поплатишься за свою слепоту, — произнес он с таким видом, словно речь шла о чем-то обыденном вроде укола иглой или уплаты налогов. — Но начнем мы с этого._

_Он что-то вложил в ее руку, и, когда Джей опустила голову, перед объективом ее камеры появился пистолет. Волк шагнул в сторону, указывая на Жасмин._

_— Нет! Я этого не делала! — закричала Жасмин, вырываясь из рук бандитов. — Вы же меня знаете… Я жизнью обязана «красным». Я была бы дохлой уличной крысой, если бы не вы. Пожалуйста! — Она не плакала, но страх и преданность в ее глазах производили более сильное впечатление, чем если бы это были слезы. — Джей, я бы никогда тебя не предала, я столько раз спасала тебе жизнь, прошу тебя…_

_— Слово Волка — закон, — безжалостно сказала Джей и подняла пистолет. Ее рука дрожала, но голос оставался твердым. — Это единственный вердикт, которому я верю. Видишь ли, Жасмин, предательство — это болезнь. — Джей искоса взглянула на Волка, увидела его утвердительный кивок и снова повернулась к Жасмин. Та зажмурилась, дрожа._

_Джей спустила курок. Бандитов, которые держали Жасмин, окатило мозгами и кровью, а на месте головы осталась кровавая каша._

* * *

— Детка, тебе крупно повезло, — сказал Андерсон, когда Джей вошла в номер отеля. Впервые здесь присутствовали другие офицеры, занимающиеся ее делом: Доусон, который архивировал и анализировал видеозаписи; Джонг, главный следователь; Сингх, специалист по схемам преступных связей. Встреча была экстренной — после казни Жасмин прошло всего три часа. Джей, морщась, села на кровать, ее лицо было все в синяках. Она заметила пиво (Джонг притащил выпивку, говнюк непрофессиональный!) и протянула руку.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил Андерсон, передав ей охлажденную бутылку из ведерка со льдом.

Джей окинула его твердым, непроницаемым взглядом.

— Последствия, — сухо сказала она и приложила бутылку к лицу. Андерсон понимал, что она ничего не добавит, и что когда она осталась с Волком после казни, ее камера уже была отключена. Они никогда не узнают, что сделал с ней Волк. Это выводило Андерсона из себя.

— Повезло?! — с негодованием воскликнул Доусон. — Ты находилась на грани провала. И что, мы теперь убиваем людей? Это была всего лишь разведывательная операция! О чем ты думала, Джей?

— Ты посмотри на нее! — крикнул Андерсон. — Как ты думаешь, что сделал бы с ней Волк, если бы она отказалась?

Раздался хлопок открывшейся пивной бутылки.

— Андерсон прав, — тихо подтвердила Джей. Все дружно уставились на нее. Она произнесла несколько слов нараспев, как молитву: — Колебания — это слабость. Слабость — это страх. Страх — это приговор.

— Ты же знаешь, что он никакой не волк на самом деле? — заявил Джонг, и Андерсону захотелось его ударить. — Он не способен унюхать страх жертвы. А ты, кстати, мала еще, чтобы пить.

Она нахмурилась и сделала большой глоток. А потом, отставив бутылку, ответила:

— Не будь так уверен. 

Впервые за время знакомства Андерсону показалось, что он различает тень страха в ее глазах.

— А что, если ты — его жертва, Джей? — обратился к ней Доусон с неожиданной мягкостью.

— Действительно, — согласилась Сингх. Она пила чай, глядя по сторонам покрасневшими глазами. — Возможно, Волк знает, что это Джей, и просто играет с ней.

— Или проверяет, — предположил Джонг.

— Мы все отменяем, — решительно сказал Андерсон. — Это безумие. Мы уже устранили половину помощников Волка и взяли Сову. Подберемся к Волку другим способом.

— Нельзя отменять! Мы так близко! — возмутился Джонг, но Сингх и Доусон готовы были согласиться.

— Андерсон прав, Джонг. А если Джей застрелят? И если история выйдет наружу? «Несовершеннолетняя девушка убита в ходе совместной военно-полицейской операции по поимке криминального авторитета»? Срань господня. Это будет катастрофа, дело дойдет до парламентского расследования. 

— Нет, — отрезала Джей. — Мы ничего не будем отменять. Надо продолжать, скользить, словно игла, если мы хотим их уничтожить. Это единственный способ победить.

Андерсон вздохнул.

— Детка, послушай, ты проделала для нас отличную работу. Мы увезем тебя в безопасное место…

— Вы трусы!

— Нет! — со злостью возразил Андерсон и вытащил из сумки датапад. Он был готов поспорить с ней — как раз на этот случай он принес фотоальбом. Сунув ей в руки датапад, Андерсон приказал: — Смотри на это! Видишь, что делает Волк со своими врагами?

Поставив недопитую бутылку на тумбочку, Джей взяла датапад и начала просматривать пугающие снимки. Андерсон не мог их забыть: окровавленные обрубки конечностей, обугленная плоть, зеленые и фиолетовые синяки в местах внутренних кровотечений… Судорожно сглотнув, он продолжил:

— Он сделает это с тобой сотни раз, когда тебя поймает. Ты понимаешь это, Джей? Тебе не нужно ничего и никому доказывать!

— Если.

— Что?!

— Если Волк меня поймает, — пояснила она, продолжая пролистывать изображения. Выгнув бровь, словно разглядывая любопытный предмет меблировки, она спросила скучающим тоном: — И это, по-твоему, должно меня напугать? Или ты просто решил меня развеселить, показав свою коллекцию порнографии?

— Джей!

В ее глазах появился хищный, волчий блеск. Джей обвела взглядом комнату, и все отвернулись, не выдержав ее взгляда. Угрожающим и очень тихим голосом, чуть громче шепота, она произнесла:

— Если у вас кишка тонка продолжить, я сделаю это сама. — Она встала и объявила. — Следующую неделю меня не будет. Надеюсь, за это время вы перестанете трястись от страха.

— Куда ты направляешься? — скептически спросил Джонг.

— Я должна вернуться. Волк будет беспокоиться.

— Беспокоиться?! — вырвалось у Андерсона. Глядя, как она хромает к двери, он чувствовал бессильную ярость. Теперь он ненавидел Волка всей душой. — Мужчина, бьющий девочку, не имеет права беспокоиться о ней.

Джей оглянулась и ответила:

— Ничего личного. Я облажалась, и он должен был это сделать.

Она направилась к двери.

— Джей! — окликнул ее Джонг. Она остановилась, взявшись за дверную ручку. — Джей, подожди! Мы даже не знаем, откуда у Жасмин взялась эта камера в пуговице, нам надо обсудить…

— Да, надо, — спокойно ответила Джей. Ее лицо снова выглядело как каменное. — Камеру подбросила ей я.

Она ушла, оставив за спиной ошеломленное молчание.

* * *

Они загнали Волка в угол. Собрали все необходимые доказательства, и полугодовое расследование наконец-то близилось к концу. Андерсон хотел, чтобы Джей сорвалась с крючка, с той же силой, с какой мечтал упрятать Волка за решетку.

— Ей это только поможет, — убеждал его Хакет по зашифрованному видеоканалу. — Ты прав, она еще подросток и нуждается в наставничестве.

— На наставничество это близко не похоже, — отрезал Андерсон. Они давно перешли грань, за которой можно свободно высказывать свое мнение, и он был не в том настроении, чтобы сдерживаться. — Скорее на удар кнута.

— Это убережет ее от опасных решений. Когда-нибудь она еще спасибо скажет, — пообещал Хакет. — Ты слишком сильно привязался к ней.

— Хоть кто-то привязался, — огрызнулся Андерсон. — Кому-то ведь надо о ней заботиться.

Капитан Хакет откинулся на спинку кресла перед камерой.

— Я знаю, что такое трудное детство, Андерсон. Это опыт, который остается с человеком на всю жизнь. Она опасна.

— Но я…

— Именно так ты сможешь ей помочь. Помочь по-настоящему, Дэвид. Дать ей хоть какой-то смысл в жизни и приглядывать за ней. Конец связи.

* * *

На этот раз Андерсон не остался в стороне. Можно сказать, что ему повезло: они получили сообщение, что Волк собирается сбежать с Земли на частном транспортном судне, а это значило, что он попадал под действие межгалактических законов, и к операции можно было официально привлечь силы Альянса.

Андерсон в полной боевой экипировке направлялся к неприметному офисному небоскребу из стекла и бетона. Джей была с Волком — каким-то чудом он ее не заподозрил и собирался улететь с ней вместе.

Но его заблуждение должно было быстро рассеяться даже при наилучших раскладах. Если все пойдет в соответствии с планом.

Частный челнок уже дожидался на крыше. У штурмовой группы было одиннадцать минут на то, чтобы без лишнего шума подняться на семнадцать этажей. Сопротивление оказалось на удивление слабым, и Андерсон то и дело натыкался на трупы охранников, убитых одним и тем же способом — кто-то подкрался к ним сзади и перерезал горло. Андерсон знал, кто это сделал, и от этого осознания его начинало тошнить. Восемь минут.

Впрочем, Джей выиграла для них время, и поднимались они быстро — сплошной черной массой в лучах фонарей. Четыре минуты. До отлета осталось всего ничего, а впереди еще три этажа…

…через минуту сверху донесся громкий звук удара. Черт, началось. Андерсон и остальные ускорили шаг.

Минус одна минута. Волк и Джей должны были уже улететь, но из пентхауса все еще доносились шум и грохот. Почти на месте…

…Андерсон ударом ноги распахнул дверь.

Ему понадобилась лишь секунда, чтобы оценить обстановку. Волк поставил Джей перед собой и направил ей в спину дуло пистолета. Пол был исчерчен пятнами и полосами света из освещенных окон соседних зданий. Волк и Джей стояли в центре комнаты.

— А я уже думал, что вы опоздаете, — спокойно протянул Волк, глядя на вбежавших в комнату офицеров. Андерсон шагнул вперед, и Волк ткнул пистолетом в спину Джей с такой силой, что она поморщилась.

Андерсон застыл на месте. Хоть он и был готов к любому повороту событий, ему больно было видеть ее такой покорной и беззащитной под направленными в ее сторону дулами винтовок. Она глядела в пол и казалась смущенной и пристыженной, и в то же время дерзкой, как любой подросток.

— Говори, — приказал Волк. Он снова толкнул ее в спину, но уже не так сильно.

— Мы улетаем, — произнесла Джей механическим голосом, глядя в пол. — Вы должны нас отпустить, или он убьет меня.

Волк ударил ее пистолетом по затылку — достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль, но не оглушить. Джей пошатнулась, и Андерсон подавил желание броситься к ней и поддержать. Она не издала ни звука, только втянула в себя воздух и выпрямилась сразу, как смогла, и Андерсон заметил, что на мгновение на лице Волка промелькнуло такое выражение, как будто он ею гордился.

— Я не так тебя воспитывал, — упрекнул ее Волк все тем же спокойным тоном. — Постарайся быть более вежливой. Попроси как следует.

Джей подняла голову и посмотрела Андерсону в глаза.

— Не могли бы вы отпустить Волка, пожалуйста, чтобы он меня не убил?

Она не прикидывалась, не притворялась беспомощной или невинной, как раньше. Не пыталась никого обмануть.

Андерсон понял. Конечно, он хотел бы, чтобы до этого не дошло; кому охота стрелять в детей, даже если эта девочка — преступный гений?

Он выстрелил сквозь Джей, и ему удалось ранить Волка с первого же раза. Остальные тоже открыли огонь. Волка отбросило, и когда он спустил курок, пуля ушла вниз, угодив в ногу Джей, а не в спину. На этот раз она вскрикнула и упала на пол, как подкошенная. Андерсон заметил у нее две кровоточащие раны: на правом плече — от его же собственной пули, и на левой лодыжке от пули Волка.

Волк тоже повалился наземь, ему повезло меньше: первый выстрел Андерсона попал ему в руку, а два следующих — в грудь и бедро.

Андерсон бросился к Джей. Она села и зажала здоровой рукой рану в ноге. Ее лицо было белым как мел, на полу растекалась лужица крови. Андерсон снял с ремня пакет с панацелином и приложил к ее руке.

— Держи! — приказал он.

Джей послушалась, и Андерсон разогнул ее ногу, чтобы осмотреть рану. Он вздохнул с облегчением:

— Детка, тебе повезло, это считай что царапина. — Бросив взгляд на пол, где стояли Волк и Джей, он увидел выбоину, оставленную пулей.

— Как? — спросила Джей, когда Андерсон начал обрабатывать ее рану. — Как он мог узнать? Как он смог меня раскрыть? Я была пиздец как осторожна. Я точно знаю.

Андерсон окинул взглядом разгромленное помещение и мрачно сказал:

— И не такие попадались, детка.

Она выгнула бровь, но вместо ответа вернула ему пакет и намазала панацелином горло.

— Блядь! — воскликнула она и закашлялась. — Это не… блядь! — Она со злостью глянула на Волка, уже закованного в наручники, которому тоже оказывали первую помощь.

Андерсон положил ладонь ей на плечо.

— Ты ничего ему не должна. Ты не обязана с ним говорить.

Поморщившись, она отбросила его руку и поползла к Волку. Андерсон помог ей встать и довел ее, хромающую, куда она хотела.

Ей нужно было разобраться с этим раз и навсегда. Более того, Андерсон понимал, что Волк был для нее не только главарем. Он был ее наставником, образцом для подражания, возможно первым взрослым в ее жизни, которому она была не безразлична, и от этой мысли сердце начинало ныть. Джей когда-то рассказала Андерсону, как впервые увидела Волка, и как коррумпированный полицейский отдал ее ему, чтобы Волк показал ей изнанку этого мира.

Глаза Волка блестели злобой, но заговорил он с ней с подчеркнутой сердечностью:

— Не могу сказать, что я не впечатлен, Волчонок. — На Андерсона он даже не взглянул.

— Я тебе не волчонок! — В голосе Джей было столько льда, что каждое слово звучало как выстрел из пистолета с криозарядами. — Ты это заслужил, ты понял?

Волк молчал, спокойно глядя на нее.

— Что? — рявкнула Джей. — Ты сам все испоганил, ты так долго все портил, ты…

— И все прошло по плану, да? — поинтересовался Волк с вежливым любопытством. — А знаешь, как я узнал о тебе, Джей? Знаешь, кто мне рассказал?

— Хватит! Уводите его отсюда! — потребовал Андерсон и отошел вместе с Джей, которая цеплялась за его плечо, чтобы не упасть. Офицеры поставили Волка на ноги и потащили из комнаты. Андерсон взглянул на Джей. Было темно, и ему показалось, что она смаргивает слезы, но как только Джей заметила, что он на нее смотрит, это впечатление рассеялось.

* * *

В полицейском участке Андерсон протянул Джей конверт. Она сидела, вся взвинченная, по другую сторону стола.

— Послушай, Джей, я знаю, что мы это не планировали, — начал он.

Она взглянула на него.

— Вот именно! Теперь каждый наемник, каждый бандит, каждый, сука, отморозок будет знать… и что мне с этим делать?

На мгновение Андерсону показалось, что она выглядит испуганной и растерянной — совсем как девочка-подросток, разбившая отцовскую машину.

— Я думаю… — Он глубоко вздохнул, размышляя над тем, как осторожно нужно подбирать слова, чтобы они подействовали. — Я мог бы тебе помочь. Что если вместо денег мы…

— Мы так не договаривались! Есть у тебя деньги или нет? — теперь все ее внимание было направлено на него.

— У нас есть деньги, Джей. Мы можем их перевести тебе на счет. Мы уже перевели пятьдесят тысяч, — попытался успокоить ее Андерсон. — Просто послушай меня.

Джей скрестила руки на груди, глядя на него с подозрением. С глубоким вздохом Андерсон продолжил:

— Слушай, ты можешь забрать деньги и уйти. Но есть и более удачный вариант. Ты можешь изменить свою жизнь к лучшему…

— Ебануться, бля! — Джей закатила глаза. — Только не надо вот этих банальностей о вступлении в Альянс. Не будет этого.

— Мы сможем тебя защитить.

— Я не хочу тратить свою жизнь на выполнение приказов от людей, которых приучили считать себя винтиками в механизме. Я слишком умная для этого, — заявила она. — Безопасность для трусов.

— И у тебя хватит ума уйти, чтобы каждую секунду опасаться за свою жизнь и видеть возможного убийцу в каждом встречном?

Ее уверенность как будто пошатнулась, но ответила она твердо:

— Я не хочу служить в Альянсе. Я не смогу, Андерсон.

— Тогда мы не сможем тебя защитить.

Слова упали между ними, словно мертвый груз.

— Естественно, — холодно сказала Джей. — Я дала вам то, что вы хотели, и теперь вы меня выкидываете.

— Да, выкидываем, — согласился Андерсон. Похоже, Джей удивило это признание. — Мои руки связаны, детка. Моя жизнь принадлежит армии, и если ты не пойдешь к нам, я ничего не смогу для тебя сделать. И ты права, большинство военных — тупые громилы, не имеющие собственного мнения, но в армии есть место и для выдающихся людей. Программа N, Джей, я учился по ней. Специальные операции.

— Ну да. Но даже если я сделаю это, если я соглашусь… нифига не получится. Я уверена, что каждый первый наивный салага приходит к вам с мечтой стать спецагентом.

— Ты — не каждый салага, Джей.

На эту попытку подольститься она не ответила.

Андерсон попытался зайти с другой стороны.

— Джей, послушай меня. Очень многие тебя возненавидят, когда узнают о предательстве. Тебя раскрыли. Банда «красных» обезглавлена, но в галактике осталось много обозлившихся людей, которым нечего терять. Ты можешь пуститься в бега и залечь на дно, или можешь улететь отсюда на другой конец галактики, преследовать работорговцев, все время быть в пути и никогда не оставаться на одном месте достаточно долго, чтобы какой-нибудь ублюдок узнал тебя и успел отомстить. Мы сможем сочинить тебе легенду — будто ты бывшая беспризорница, которая путалась с одной из мелких банд, но записалась в армию, как только достигла призывного возраста, чтобы покончить с прежней жизнью. И никто тебя не заподозрит.

Джей задумалась. И с горечью сказала:

— Ладно. Я записываюсь. Говори свои условия.

— Ты сможешь сдать экзамены, чтобы получить аттестат об образовании, и у тебя будут настоящие документы. Минимальный срок службы — четыре года, но ты будешь получать зарплату, и у тебя будет хорошая кредитная история, если потом захочешь уйти. Тебя будут учить использовать биотику лучшие специалисты, ты научишься владеть оружием, будешь служить на космическом корабле, летать среди звезд…

— Какая чушь! — отрезала Джей. Злость еще бурлила в ней, но теперь к ней примешивались тоска и отчаяние, как у загнанного в угол дикого животного. — Мне не нужна эта хрень. Я могла бы прекрасно без этого обойтись…

— Джей, я хочу дать тебе эти четыре года, чтобы ты наладила свою жизнь и исчезла с радаров. Хорошо? Всего четыре года. Тебе только семнадцать, детка, а это значит, что ты демобилизуешься в двадцать один. У тебя будет все впереди. И… черт, остальные волнуются.

— Обо мне, что ли? — удивилась Джей.

— Они волнуются о том, что ты будешь делать дальше, на что ты способна.

— Ну и правильно делают.

— В этом-то и проблема!

Андерсон выдвинул ящик стола, вытащил датапад и разблокировал его. Он не дал его Джей, а просто повернул к ней экраном, чтобы она могла видеть.

— Ты никогда не научишься быть такой, как все. Они думают, что ты станешь для нас проблемой. Не хотят иметь дело с еще одним Волком. И поэтому рассчитывают покончить с тобой прямо сейчас.

Джей с ошеломленным видом просматривала документы. Андерсон договорил до конца, хотя мог бы и не продолжать:

— Так что они… приняли меры.

Ее глаза потемнели.

— Вы открыли против меня дело? — воскликнула Джей. — Вы собираетесь меня судить?! Я же вам помогла!

— Это не мое решение. Они даже не хотели, чтобы я тебя предупредил, но я не знаю, что мне делать. Я хочу помочь тебе, Джей. Я на твоей стороне. Армия — это единственное, что тебя спасет.

— Вот именно, — откликнулась она с сарказмом. — Я прямо офигеть как благодарна. «Вступи в Альянс, а не то пожалеешь». Вы даже не бросаете меня на съедение хищникам, оставшимся после Волка, а собираетесь меня арестовать, чтобы преподнести им на тарелочке. — Нахмурившись, она отвернулась с задумчивым видом. — Блядская работа там у вас в Альянсе, да? А как же честь и соблюдение инструкций?

— Не будь ребенком, — холодно ответил Андерсон. — Так устроена жизнь, в том числе в армии. Вполне возможно, именно у нас ты добьешься успеха. — Сменив тон на более мягкий, он продолжил: — Пожалуйста, детка, прими мою помощь. Давай докажем этим говнюкам, что ты не будущая королева преступного мира. Ты запишешься в армию, притворишься, будто тебе этого хочется… ты справишься. Ну, походишь немного строем, зато они отстанут от тебя, когда поверят, будто ты исправилась. Я знаю, в этом мало храбрости, но зато это умно.

Казалось, эти слова ее потрясли. Джей уставилась на него, обдумывая предложение. И наконец переспросила:

— Четыре года, да? А потом смогу уйти? И у них не найдется еще одного внезапного повода для шантажа?

— Я ничего другого о тебе не знаю, — покачал головой Андерсон. — Но я буду настороже, детка. Буду следить за всем, что происходит, и рассказывать тебе. Я не позволю им поиметь тебя дважды.

Джей снова смерила его уверенным и властным взглядом, как тогда, в ресторане.

— Мне очень хочется надеяться, что ты говоришь правду, Андерсон.

— Но ты согласна? Можно заполнять бумаги?

Джей недовольно кивнула.

— Отлично! — Андерсон пытался скрыть свою радость, но черт, эта девочка — что-то особенное! И если ему удастся заинтересовать ее, найти способы раскрыть ее таланты… — Тебя ждут великие дела, Джей, я уверен. То есть, еще более великие дела!

Джей фыркнула в ответ. Он взял конверт со стола, открыл его и вытащил бланки.

— Ну, хорошо, я помогу тебе заполнить. Во-первых, детка, мне нужна твоя фамилия.

Она пожала плечами.

— Какая разница? Пиши что хочешь.

Андерсон нахмурился, глядя на пустую строчку. Джей согласилась, но, похоже, собирается упрямиться на каждом шагу. Постучав ручкой по столу, он вспомнил неофициальное прозвище, которое ей дали во время расследования, и написал: «Джей Шепард».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Д. Хейер «Запретные желания»  
> «…и даже стоя на краю пропасти, она все равно должна одеваться к обеду».
> 
> Гомер «Одиссея» (пер. В. В. Вересаева)  
> «Но никогда и нигде не случалось мне видеть глазами  
> Мужа такого, как царь Одиссей, в испытаниях твердый, —  
> Также и дела такого, какое отважился сделать  
> Муж тот могучий в коне деревянном, в котором засели  
> Все мы, храбрейшие в войске, готовя погибель троянцам».
> 
> Артур Конан Дойль «Знак четырех»  
> «Я никогда не гадаю. Очень дурная привычка: действует гибельно на способность логически мыслить».


	4. Мясник

Иногда Андерсону казалось, что Джей перестала быть для него загадкой. Он навещал ее при каждой возможности, заходил выпить кофе, когда выдавалась минутка. Она во многом оставалась прежней: без малейших усилий излучала все ту же ауру властности, за которую большинство офицеров готовы были продать душу. Но кое-что изменилось: она отучилась сидеть, развалившись, и дерзить в ответ, да и вообще стала чаще помалкивать.

Но о ней ходили странные слухи. Андерсон беседовал с ее инструкторами по строевой подготовке в учебке, с военными психологами и преподавателями биотики. К рядовой Джей Шепард никаких претензий нет, говорили они. Ее личное дело безупречно — просто не к чему придраться. Она талантлива, находчива и быстро учится, но очень скрытна. Замкнута, необщительна, эмоционально холодна. Некоторые из новобранцев считали ее гордячкой, некоторым хватало глупости демонстрировать неприязнь.

Например, рядовой Круз, бедняжке.

— Не понимаю, как стропа могла порваться, — удивлялась одна из инструкторов через несколько часов после поминальной службы. Глаза инструктора были заплаканными — запершись в своем кабинете наедине с Андерсоном, она могла позволить себе дать волю чувствам. — Они так тщательно готовились к последнему прыжку. Все снаряжение было проверено.

Андерсон вспомнил, что говорила ему Джей о рядовой Марии Круз на одном из сеансов видеосвязи.

— Сучка мелкая, — буркнула Джей, скрестив руки на груди. — Завидует, что меня раньше перевели в передовой отряд, чем ее. Заколебала своими наездами. Я уверена: она что-то против меня замышляет.

— Почему тебе все время кажется, будто кто-то что-то замышляет? — вздохнул Андерсон и устало потер глаза. Не стоило этого говорить, и он сразу же пожалел о своем замечании.

— Да потому что если бы не замышляли, меня бы здесь не было! — прошипела Джей в ответ и отключила связь. Шаг вперед и два назад.

Вспоминая этот разговор, Андерсон пообещал себе, что никогда больше не будет недооценивать уровень ее паранойи.

Но теперь она гораздо неохотнее делилась с ним подробностями; он получал от нее лишь приглаженную, выхолощенную версию событий. Как, например, в госпитале на Луне, после того как несколько солдат перехватили Джей на выходе из бара. Андерсон был указан в ее документах контактным лицом в случае чрезвычайной ситуации, и поэтому ему сразу сообщили об инциденте; здесь же находились и нападавшие — со сломанными ребрами и челюстями.

Но когда он приехал, оказалось, что парни уже пару дней как мертвы. Черт!

Андерсон нашел ее палату; Джей, похоже, спала. Он взял металлический стул и подтащил его к кровати с громким скрежетом. Если не считать фингала на лице, Джей выглядела невредимой. Ее глаза оставались закрытыми.

— Не хочешь рассказать о парнях, которые приставали к тебе? — обратился к ней Андерсон.

— Приставали? — Джей распахнула глаза, и на мгновение в них промелькнула ярость. Она села (Андерсон только теперь заметил, что одна ее рука висит в слинге) и умоляюще взглянула на него, взмахнув ресницами. Затем попыталась неуклюже отдать честь. Даже после всех этих лет Андерсону пришлось напомнить себе, что это — чистой воды притворство. — Сэр! Майор, я…

— Избавь меня от этих сраных формальностей, детка, — проворчал он.

— Сэр, я… не знала, что делать… Кажется, мне что-то подсыпали в стакан, — продолжила Джей жалобным, дрожащим, вполне убедительным голосом. — Я пила одну лишь газировку… — (Андерсон фыркнул.) — …и у меня сильно закружилась голова. Я вышла, чтобы подышать воздухом, а они… — Она судорожно сглотнула и отвела взгляд.

— Это не сработало при нашей первой встрече, — холодно сказал Андерсон, положив руки на металлическую раму кровати, — не сработает и сейчас. — Он наклонился к ней и шепотом продолжил: — Ты не можешь убивать людей, которые тебя обидели. Ты уже не в банде; это, мать твою, армия. Ты обязана остановиться.

Джей изумленно посмотрела на него.

— Я никого не… — начала она и для пущего эффекта закусила губу. — Я просто дала им сдачи, сэр! Я не могу нести ответственность за то, что в этом госпитале плохо лечат. Мне еще повезло, что я не разделила их судьбу.

— Не смей, — предупредил ее Андерсон. — Не делай этого, я же знаю…

На лице Джей вспыхнула холодная улыбка. «Вот теперь я вижу ее настоящую», — подумал он.

— Докажи! — сказала Джей. Она выгнула бровь, а затем, не дождавшись ответа, опять улеглась, грациозно, как кошка. Или, вернее, как лиса. — Мне нужно отдыхать, Дэвид. Я еще не поправилась, как ты, наверное, заметил. — Она даже не пыталась скрыть смех в голосе.

Он не мог ничего доказать. Она слишком хорошо заметала следы, и Андерсон не понимал, сердило его это или радовало.

* * *

Андерсон понял, что при всей готовности сотрудничать Джей ненавидела его лишь немногим меньше, чем весь остальной Альянс. Эта мысль хоть и была совершенно логичной, вызывала в нем глубокую печаль. Он не был настолько самонадеян, чтобы верить, будто смог заменить Джей отца, но чувствовал себя ответственным за нее, какой бы испорченной она ни была.

Когда Джей окончила офицерскую школу, Андерсон приехал без предупреждения и пригласил ее на ланч. Он гордился тем, как Джей вела себя на церемонии, наверное, даже сильнее, чем она гордилась собой. Она так эффектно отдавала честь, принимала поздравления и обменивалась рукопожатиями с нужными людьми.

За сэндвичами с яичным салатом на террасе кафе Андерсон спросил у Джей:

— Ну и какие у тебя планы, детка? Какое назначение ты хотела бы получить? — Если у него была возможность удовлетворить ее желание, он непременно бы попытался.

— Я еще не думала об этом, — безучастно ответила Джей, макая ломтик картофеля-фри в майонез. Конечно, это была ложь, потому что теперь Андерсон знал наверняка: Шепард всегда все обдумывает.

— Ага, — согласился он и откусил от сэндвича. — Как насчет патрулирования в колониях? В Скиллианском Пределе? Может, тебе даже повезет ввязаться в драку с батарианскими бандитами.

Шепард неожиданно взглянула на него, и Андерсон принял это за проявление заинтересованности.

— Не пойми меня превратно, туда не так уж легко попасть. Но, может, тебе посчастливится…

— Зарезать батарианца в баре?

На мгновение Андерсон утратил дар речи.

— Ты о чем вообще?

— Да прочла пару отчетов о том, как двое солдат Альянса затеяли «ссору» с батарианцем на аванпосте. Его зарезали… я видела снимки, там не одно ножевое ранение.

Андерсон не знал, что ответить. Он не слышал об этом происшествии, да и не обязан был читать каждый отчет о пьяной драке. Шепард продолжила:

— Солдат пожурили и на месяц отстранили от исполнения служебных обязанностей. Сейчас они уже вернулись к службе, между прочим.

— Что ты пытаешься мне этим сказать, Шепард? — Андерсон был уверен, что она подняла эту тему не ради пустой болтовни. — Или ты хочешь знать, действительно ли руководство закрывает глаза на всякое дерьмо? Дело в том…

— Он не был ни работорговцем, ни наемником, — раздраженно продолжила Шепард, глядя в тарелку, а не на Андерсона.

— Ну да, конечно, — согласился он, не понимая, к чему все это.

— Не был, — с нажимом повторила Шепард. — На том снимке с ранами… ты видел татуировку на его груди? Это строка из трактата Ранок. О том, почему рабство — зло для всего батарианского общества. Очень важный текст для всех прогрессивных батарианцев. — Она фыркнула и сунула в рот еще один ломтик. А потом с презрением добавила: — Впрочем, откуда тебе знать?

Андерсон удивленно моргнул. Ему в голову не приходило, что она умеет читать батарианские письмена, а тем более разбирается в их политических течениях.

— Ну и…

— Ну и отсюда следует, что он был бойцом сопротивления или, по крайней мере, диссидентом. Парень сбежал из батарианского сектора и попал прямо в руки двух мудаков из Альянса, которым только повод дай кого-нибудь прирезать. Охуеть дружелюбный прием.

— У тебя есть друзья-батарианцы? — спросил Андерсон, начиная что-то понимать. Почему-то ему показалось очень правильным, что первое и единственное проявление симпатии у Шепард оказалось направлено на самую ненавидимую расу в галактике, ну разве что после ворка.

— Уже нет, — коротко ответила она. И доела остатки картошки в угрюмом молчании.

Андерсон подавил раздраженный вздох. Вытягивать из нее информацию — все равно что рвать зуб у дракона.

— Что с ними случилось?

— С ним, — поправила она. И совершенно безэмоциональным тоном продолжила: — Скорее всего, мертв. Казнен.

— Черт. — Искусственный ветерок космической станции раскачивал цветы в горшках. Андерсон пил пиво и размышлял о том, что ей сказать. — А знаешь, многие не понимают, что батарианцы — главные жертвы своей Гегемонии. Мы, люди, давно от них страдаем, и у нас есть причины для ненависти, но то, как их так называемое правительство обходится с собственным народом… с этими бедолагами... Они же самые несчастные твари в галактике. Я бы скорее согласился быть стерилизованным кроганом, чем батарианцем, живущим под их режимом.

К его удивлению, Шепард ответила грустной, искренней улыбкой. Впервые Андерсону показалось, что он сказал правильную вещь: похоже, что подъемный мост где-то в глубине ее сознания чуточку опустился. Андерсон решил рискнуть:

— А этот твой друг… он был тебе дорог?

Она подняла глаза к искусственному небу и коротко сказала:

— Ага.

— Очень дорог?

Шепард пристально взглянула на него, и Андерсон понял, что перед ним снова глухая стена. Шепард потянулась за сигаретами.

* * *

Шепард была в ярости, не отвечала на сообщения и звонки. Не зная, что еще можно сделать, Андерсон приехал к ней на станцию Арктур. Шепард снимала маленькую квартирку — скромную, чистую, комфортабельную — в двух шагах от военной базы.

Не успел он даже поздороваться, как Шепард захлопнула дверь у него перед носом. Он вздохнул и постучал еще раз.

— Открывай, детка. Давай поговорим. Я буду стоять под дверью всю ночь, ты же знаешь, я не уйду.

Через мгновение дверь распахнулась, выбитая биотическим ударом, и Андерсон с опаской вошел.

— Джей! — позвал он. — Шепард!

Он услышал грохот в кухне и осторожно заглянул за угол.

— Я знаю, что ты расстроена, но это ведь к лучшему…

— Иди. На хуй! — выплюнула Шепард и отхлебнула из бутылки с дешевой миндуарской текилой. — Сэр, — с иронией добавила она.

— Не делай так, не называй меня сэром, — попросил Андерсон и сел на ярко-красный барный табурет перед стойкой. — Я хочу с тобой поговорить. Скажи, что происходит. Зачем ты ходила к нему?

Андерсон все эти годы получал отчеты из тюрьмы, где содержался Волк, и поначалу не находил в перечне посетителей ничего подозрительного. Студентка с факультета криминальной психологии, учится на бакалавра; журналистка, желающая взять интервью у бывшего криминального короля о системе судопроизводства… И только запросив у Джонга записи с камер видеонаблюдения, Андерсон обнаружил, кем были все эти женщины.

— Тебе какая разница? — Она прислонилась к подоконнику и сделала еще один глоток. — Ему разрешено принимать посетителей. Это его право как заключенного. Ты не можешь это право отобрать.

— Я и не отбирал, — спокойно возразил Андерсон. — Я просто запретил пускать к нему тебя.

Бутылка пролетела мимо (на самом деле Шепард и не целилась в него, он это точно знал) и разбилась о стену. Воздух наполнился запахом ферментированных фруктов.

— Иди на хуй! — Она действительно была очень расстроена, ее лицо покраснело. — Почему запретил? Я делала все, о чем ты просил, соблюдала все правила, была хорошим солдатом, не высовывалась, у меня даже взыскания ни одного нет… так почему ты отнимаешь у меня даже такую малость?

— А почему ты этого так сильно хочешь? — спросил Андерсон, пристально глядя на нее и не сдвинувшись с места.

— Тебе-то что? — воскликнула она со злостью.

— Да это попросту опасно! — резко ответил Андерсон. А потом, уже мягче, продолжил: — Ты подставляешься, Джей. Я не знаю, поймешь ли ты когда-нибудь, что он с тобой сделал, но я не позволю ему манипулировать твоими чувствами. Тебе нужно жить дальше своей жизнью.

— Это не тебе решать, — процедила Шепард сквозь зубы. — Ты не сторож мне и не начальство, ты вообще никто. Просто назойливый мудак, который лезет не в свои дела.

— Я твой друг, Джей, — твердо ответил Андерсон. — Нравится тебе это или нет. И я кладу этому конец — больше не будет никаких свиданий с Волком. Он держит тебя на цепи, а нам нужно эту цепь порвать, и если ты этого не сделаешь, то сделаю я.

Нахмурившись и глубоко вздохнув, она оттолкнулась от подоконника и вышла в гостиную. Андерсон последовал за ней и опустился в кресло. Потянулось долгое угрюмое молчание. Через некоторое время, убедившись, что Шепард не собирается его выгонять, Андерсон решил рискнуть:

— Ты ужинала?

Она обожгла его взглядом.

— Нет.

— Как насчет пиццы?

— Ты оскорбить меня пытаешься? — прошипела она. — Нет, Андерсон, я не хочу, чтобы ты покупал мне еду, лишь бы только просочиться в мою жизнь!

— Да ладно, я могу приготовить пиццу сам. Видела бы ты, как я пеку пончики!

Шепард фыркнула в ответ, но ее враждебность как будто начала угасать, и наконец она равнодушно пожала плечами, соглашаясь. Андерсон просиял и вскочил на ноги. Он протянул ей руку, предлагая встать с дивана, и сказал:

— Отлично. Рынок еще час будет открыт, так что я успею купить все, что нужно.

Шепард проигнорировала его жест, выразительно глядя снизу вверх.

— Тогда иди и покупай, что тебе надо, — приказала она, мотнув головой в сторону двери. Андерсон выгнул бровь, и она, закатив глаза, добавила: — Я никуда не денусь. Иди! Да проваливай уже с глаз моих!

Андерсон вернулся через час и обнаружил Шепард в подозрительно хорошем настроении. Они вместе занялись готовкой, переговаривались о пустяках и смеялись, как вдруг он почувствовал ее ладонь на своей пояснице. Андерсон повернулся так резко, что даже выронил нож. Шепард уперлась руками в край стола — по обе стороны от него, наклонилась к нему и кокетливо начала:

— Мне тут в голову пришла одна мысль…

Андерсон хотел было попятиться, но он и так упирался задницей в стол. Шепард положила руки ему на ремень и провела пальцами к пряжке, а затем потеребила пуговицу на джинсах. Андерсон схватил ее за запястья и развел ее руки в стороны.

— Хватит, Джей! Что ты себе позволяешь?

Она вспыхнула — то ли от возбуждения, то ли от злости. Возможно, от того и другого одновременно (Андерсон подозревал, что она не понимала разницу между этими двумя эмоциями).

— Я знаю, в чем твоя проблема, — снисходительно улыбнулась Шепард, и это было даже хуже, чем швыряние бутылками. — Ты злишься, потому что я уделяю тебе слишком мало внимания. — Она попыталась высвободить руку, но Андерсон сжал ее еще крепче и затаил дыхание. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его придавил к земле лев: нужно было действовать очень и очень осторожно. Никаких лишних движений!

— Шепард. — Он пытался говорить уверенно, без обиды или злости. — Ты не поняла моих намерений, ты слышишь? Я старше тебя по званию и по возрасту — больше чем на двадцать лет. Это неправильно.

— И что? Меня это не волнует, — Шепард пожала плечами и потерлась о него всем телом. Андерсон инстинктивно оттолкнул ее от себя. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо и прилила к паху — природа оказалась сильнее разума. Он осторожно обошел вокруг стола и сел на ближайший стул. Не так он представлял себе события этого вечера.

— Джей, нам нельзя этого делать, я не…

— Да расслабься ты! Я никому не скажу, — невозмутимо пообещала Шепард и провела рукой по волосам. Она медленно направилась к нему, обошла по кругу, ее усмешка становилась все шире. — Давай сделаем тебе приятное, ладно? — Она опустилась на колени перед ним и развела в стороны его ноги. Андерсон снова их сдвинул и отскочил назад вместе со стулом.

— Стой! — выкрикнул он испуганно. Он не хотел ее, он даже мыслей таких себе не позволял, но, черт, он так давно не трахался, а она была и вправду хороша, но все равно он не хотел даже думать об этом. — Все не так просто, Джей. Я чувствую себя ответственным, я втянул тебя в это дерьмо и теперь пытаюсь о тебе заботиться. Я не имею никакого права воспользоваться этой ситуацией.

— Ну и что? Я же знаю, тебя ко мне тянет, — раздраженно бросила Шепард, снова поднявшись на ноги. — Я поняла это, как только увидела тебя впервые. Так почему ты просто не признаешься в своих желаниях? Мы можем сделать так, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо.

— Послушай меня, — медленно сказал Андерсон. — Так ты ничего не добьешься. Ты только лишний раз доказываешь, что я не должен подпускать тебя к нему.

— Что за хрень ты несешь? — возмутилась Шепард. Они никогда не говорили о том, насколько близкими были ее отношения с Волком. Иногда Андерсону казалось, что его слишком мрачное воображение переплюнет любую реальность, но потом он приходил к мысли, что реальность может оказаться хуже любых, даже самых извращенных фантазий.

— Не думай, будто всем на тебя наплевать, — сказал он. — Ты уверена, что всем вокруг что-нибудь от тебя нужно, и только поэтому они что-то делают для тебя. Но ты ошибаешься.

Джей не ответила, на ее лице застыло упрямое выражение несогласия. Андерсон закрыл глаза и выдохнул:

— Господи, детка. Что он с тобой сделал?

— Не лезь не в свое дело, Дэвид, — огрызнулась Шепард. Ее лицо горело, и на этот раз Андерсон был уверен, что это чистая злость. — Не болтай о том, чего не понимаешь.

— Я не осуждаю тебя, — попытался он ее успокоить. — Детка, послушай, то, что он сделал…

— Все не так, — отрезала она, повысив голос.

— …это не твоя вина. Что бы он ни делал, ты в этом не виновата, — продолжил Андерсон.

— Мне просто нужно было сказать ему…

— Я знаю, что ты на него злишься, но…

— Да я скучаю по нему! — Как только признание слетело с ее губ, на лице Шепард возникло выражение ужаса. Потом она продолжила, уже тише: — Мне страшно его не хватает. Я… я такая дура… я… — Ее глаза вспыхнули, и она сорвалась с места, промчавшись мимо Андерсона к балконной двери.

Его сердце упало. Ну конечно, это естественная реакция, ну конечно, она скучает. Андерсон должен был это предвидеть, но все равно чувствовал ужас и удивление. Он знал, что разбередил ее раны. И теперь нужно было хотя бы попробовать их залечить, даже если в процессе она вышвырнет его с балкона. Он встал с кресла и направился к балконной двери.

Когда он вышел наружу, Шепард стояла к нему спиной, облокотившись о перила.

Неожиданно он понял, что ее плечи вздрагивают: она плакала. Андерсон шагнул к ней, но она даже не повернулась. Ее плач был совершенно беззвучным, как у человека, годами учившегося скрывать свои чувства, и Андерсон понял, что его сердце не только упало, но и разбилось. Шепард вытерла глаза рукавом свитера, пытаясь сдержать слезы, но они хлынули еще сильнее.

Он заставил себя дышать ровнее и тоже вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Ее привязанность к Волку казалась пугающей и нездоровой, но Андерсон не был ее психологом… черт, он даже не был ее отцом.

— Эй, — тихо позвал он. Она не ответила. И тогда он сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову: положил руки ей на плечи, развернул ее к себе и заключил в объятие. Сначала она попробовала вырываться, но почти сразу прижалась к нему, плача, пряча лицо и сгорая от стыда. Андерсон не мог заставить себя сказать, что все наладится, все будет хорошо, потому что понятия не имел, как оно будет на самом деле. Поэтому он стал шептать ей то, в чем был наверняка уверен: — Я здесь. Я с тобой.

* * *

Следующие их встречи все чаще походили на эту: вернувшись домой, Андерсон обнаруживал сидящую на диване Джей с чашкой кофе на столике и книгой в руке.

— Как ты?.. Это частная резиденция, детка. Как ты вообще узнала, что я тут живу? И как тебе...

Шепард отмахнулась, не взглянув в его сторону.

— Во-первых, каждого можно найти. Во-вторых, безопасности не существует. Смирись с этим.

— Сейчас выходные, лейтенант Шепард, — с иронией заметил Андерсон, доставая бутылку вина и бокалы. — И ты в самом деле захотела прийти именно сюда?

— Как видишь, — отчеканила она. — Я же здесь, не где-нибудь. Или ты сомневаешься в моей способности находиться там, где я хочу?

Андерсон протянул ей бокал с вином, признавая свое поражение.

— А коммандер Чанг еще сказал, что ты неплохо справляешься, — вздохнул он, скорее обращаясь к себе, чем к ней. — Говорит, ты ладишь с остальными, отлично работаешь в группе...

Шепард равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Ну да. Они не так уж и плохи. Развлекают меня.

Андерсон фыркнул, сел рядом с ней на диван и взял пульт.

— Развлекать тебя должны игрушки, а не друзья. Разве в увольнительной тебе не хочется провести время с друзьями?

Шепард взглянула на него, прищурившись и не прикоснувшись к вину.

— Я думала, что именно этим и занимаюсь.

Она выглядела рассерженной, но в то же время и немного нервной, как будто искренне опасалась, что он прогонит ее прочь.

Андерсон вздохнул и жестом предложил ей выпить.

— В таком случае я надеюсь, что тебе понравится Шекспир в постановке театра элкоров, потому что я оплатил сегодняшнюю живую трансляцию и не собираюсь ее пропускать.

Джей хмыкнула и потянулась за бокалом.

— Ну что ж, попробуем! — согласилась она и вытянула ноги, подсунув подушку под спину, — но, боюсь, для этого придется наклюкаться так, чтобы лишиться своих пяти чувств.

* * *

— Как у нее дела? — спросил наконец Хакет.

Андерсон вскинул брови; он думал, адмирал давно забыл о Шепард. Прошло почти четыре года с тех пор, как она поступила на службу, и большую часть времени она тренировалась, пройдя все возможные курсы.

— Хорошо, — солгал он. Он не собирался упоминать ни о каких слухах, инцидентах или о том, что другие солдаты ее избегали. Кроме того, он был уверен, что Хакет и сам читал все отчеты. Если он не стал поднимать эту тему, то Андерсон тем более не собирался.

— Срок контракта подходит к концу, — сказал Хакет. — Думаешь, она захочет остаться?

— Вряд ли, — вздохнул Андерсон, уже подозревая, к чему идет дело.

— Но мы можем напомнить ей, что это в ее лучших интересах.

— Я не буду делать это снова, — отрезал Андерсон. — Не требуйте, чтобы я опять шантажировал девочку.

— Помогал, Дэвид, — поправил его Хакет. — Мы ей помогаем, только она этого еще не поняла.

— Ну конечно, мы лишь незаметно подталкиваем события.

— От тебя требуется всего лишь с ней поговорить. Все остальное улажено. Возможно, она придет к тебе первой.

Андерсон не стал задавать лишних вопросов, но после ухода Хакета налил себе виски. Хакет не поднялся бы из грязи до адмиральского звания, если бы не обладал расчетливым умом и определенной долей бессердечия. Андерсона слегка успокаивала мысль о том, что если бы Шепард познакомилась с Хакетом, тот бы ей определенно понравился.

Когда он все-таки предложил Джей пройти обучение по программе N, она согласилась, и это даже не слишком его удивило. За три недели до этого случился инцидент с террористами, открывшими огонь из проезжающей машины, и Альянсу пришлось приложить массу усилий, чтобы скрыть истинную подоплеку происшествия. Случайный акт жестокости, писали в прессе. Участники антивоенного движения, экстремисты. К счастью, никто не обратил внимания, что из всей толпы офицеров Альянса и водитель, и стрелок метили исключительно в Шепард.

Прошло еще четыре года, но демобилизоваться Шепард так и не смогла. В обществе внезапно вспыхнул интерес к предателю, выдавшему банду «красных». Провести год на «вилле» — базе Межпланетной воинской академии Альянса, по предложению Андерсона, казалось разумным выходом. Шепард вышла бы оттуда с высочайшим уровнем подготовки и смогла бы чувствовать себя уверенно в любой части галактики.

Она кивнула, снова неохотно, но уже без прежней злости. Похоже, она попросту смирилась: поблагодарила Андерсона за завтраком, надела фуражку и вышла из столовой, не оглядываясь.

* * *

Андерсон не сомневался в успехе. Шепард прошла «виллу», окончила академию, а участие в программе N и вовсе было для нее почти формальностью. Она играючи преодолела все ступени программы. Так чего же было ждать от миссии по извлечению нескольких солдат Альянса, захваченных в рабство на Торфане? Конечно, миссия была опасной. Трудной — без вопросов. Но в этом задании не было ничего, с чем Шепард не могла бы справиться. Всего-то и требовалось — действовать методично, бесшумно и с умом, а в том, что она на это способна, не сомневался никто, особенно ее враги.

Никто не ожидал кровавой бойни.

Шепард сидела в каюте Андерсона на «Варшаве» — его корабль забрал с горящего Торфана ее отряд. Вернее, остатки отряда. Все еще в броне, запачканной кровью, сажей и грязью, с лежащим на коленях шлемом, она ждала, пока Андерсон заговорит. Он вышагивал по каюте, чувствуя взгляд ее холодных глаз. До сих пор она не проявила никаких эмоций — ни вины, ни облегчения, ни даже безумной ярости, которая, по предположению Андерсона, должна была охватить ее перед резней.

— Говорят, что ты казнила всех, — сказал наконец Андерсон, потерев глаза. Он смотрел не на нее, а на стену, обшитую стальными листами. — Всех, Шепард. Даже тех, кто сдался в плен.

— Они прикидывались. — Шепард пожала плечами — он слышал звук, который издала ее броня. — Батарианцы никогда бы не отдали Торфан. А если это не было военной хитростью... — Она тихо хмыкнула. — После блядского цирка при высадке, который нам устроил майор Кайл, у нас не было лишних людей для охраны военнопленных. Я не могла никого выделить.

— Как именно майор Кайл был выведен из строя? Солдаты, которые были с тобой, говорят, что он пережил высадку, и только когда вы двое пошли вперед на разведку, он получил свою рану.

— Особо опасная ситуация, — ответила Шепард почти с насмешкой, используя стандартный армейский жаргон. — Мы отправились искать выживших и наткнулись на неприятеля. Кайл подставил голову под пулю, которая предназначалась мне. Я обязана ему жизнью. — Фальшивая искренность в ее голосе звучала еще чудовищнее, чем насмешка.

— Шепард! — Андерсон развернулся к ней, чувствуя нарастающую злость. — Шепард! Это, мать твою, серьезно!..

— Я знаю, — согласилась она. И с горечью добавила: — Я не понимаю только, почему все говно вылилось на меня. Мы потеряли почти четверть личного состава, когда высаживались с корабля, и это не моя вина.

— Вот именно, ты ответственна всего за пятьдесят процентов, — съязвил Андерсон и уселся в кресло за рабочим столом.

— Они заблудились в лабиринте, — спокойно ответила Шепард. — Мы разделились под землей; нам повезло, что мой отряд вообще выбрался. Там можно до смерти плутать.

— Они и будут там плутать до смерти, Шепард! — рявкнул Андерсон. — Из семидесяти пяти процентов наших боевых потерь двадцать пять погибли или были выброшены в космос при высадке, сорок признаны убитыми в бою на базе, а десять процентов пропали без вести. Черт возьми, Шепард. Десять процентов наших людей погребены в катакомбах Торфана и будут блуждать по коридорам, пока не умрут с голода. Что за ужасная смерть!

— Может, они сойдут с ума и перебьют друг друга, — предположила она с едва заметной ухмылкой в голосе. — Давай не будем списывать со счетов возможность умереть с честью.

— Что?! Ты чокнутая, Шепард!

— Ха! — хмыкнула она и наклонилась вперед, положив на стол локти. Но когда она заговорила, в ее глазах блестела злость, а не ирония. — Чокнутая? Сумасшедшие ничего не соображают. Видел бы ты, как мудро я действовала.

— Ни хуя себе ты шутишь!.. — Андерсон едва мог говорить, он никогда не испытывал столько злости и ужаса из-за этого маленького монстра. Он напомнил себе, что не имеет права опускаться до ее уровня, и выплюнул, сжав кулаки: — Тебе очень повезет, если твоим действиям найдется веская причина. Потому что иначе ты никогда не отмоешься, тебе ясно?

— Конечно, у них есть причина, — ответила Шепард. Ее лицо казалось напряженным, но голос оставался бесстрастным.

— Я знаю, ты злишься из-за нападения на Элизиум... мы все злимся, но... это... батарианцы...

— Я сделала это не из-за Элизиума, — огрызнулась Шепард, и впервые в ее голосе прорезалась злость. Андерсон замер, внезапно почувствовав любопытство. — Ты что, считаешь меня дурой? Безмозглой воинствующей патриоткой?

— Тогда почему, детка? Что у тебя за причина?

— Я сделала это, потому что это единственная вещь, которую необходимо было сделать. Если ты хочешь нанести ущерб рабовладельческой экономике, нужно чтобы она приносила батарианцам меньше дохода. Как этого добиться? Уничтожить крупнейшую торговую базу. Знаешь ли ты, что с Торфана поступает самая значительная доля прибыли от работорговли — почти треть?

— Что ты несешь? Лекцию мне читаешь по политэкономии?

— Не будь идиотом, Дэвид! — Вот теперь Шепард разозлилась по-настоящему, даже щеки покраснели. — Ты знаешь, что мы не можем просто гоняться за пиратами и освобождать рабов с их кораблей. Ты знаешь, что это не помогает! Хочешь покончить с этим дерьмом? Так покончи! Теперь цены на рабов взлетят, потому что каналы поставок разрушены, рабов будет меньше, наемников для их охраны тоже будет меньше, а простые батарианцы будут требовать большей оплаты за свой труд, потому что им придется делать ту работу, которую раньше выполняли рабы. Это основы экономики, придурок. Я помогла батарианцам, всем людям, которые могли бы стать рабами, и всему, блядь, пространству Совета. — Шепард перевела дух, закончив свою тираду, и с яростью взглянула на Андерсона.

— И ты до этого додумалась сама, ну охренеть, — ругнулся Андерсон. Она была права, он это чувствовал, но все-таки... — Черт, ты могла бы нам все это объяснить заранее. А не строить из себя Сунь-Цзы и скрывать свои планы.

Шепард дернула уголком рта, пряча довольную усмешку.

— Зато признай, я обрушилась на них стремительно, как молния.

Андерсон со вздохом закрыл лицо ладонями. Она права, он знал, что это так, но его приводила в ужас мысль о том, чем она готова была пожертвовать.

— Почему ты это сделала? Ведь ты... — Он решил сказать начистоту. Если Шепард и ценила что-нибудь по-настоящему, так это откровенность. — Тебя не волнует галактика, никто тебя не волнует, ты заботишься лишь о себе. Ты даже не пытаешься это скрывать. Так почему ты приняла такое решение?

Она выдержала его взгляд, и ее лицо чуть смягчилось — на этот раз она не играла. Андерсон знал ее достаточно долго, чтобы признать этот факт.

— Это должна была сделать именно я, — наконец ответила она.

Эта мысль потрясла Андерсона, и он понять не мог, почему не подумал об этом раньше. Может, потому что Шепард почти десять лет носила униформу Альянса, может, потому что с годами она нравилась ему все больше, как нравилось и то, что их отношения стали очень похожими на дружбу, может, именно поэтому он заставил себя забыть о ее прошлом.

Он глубоко вздохнул и положил руки на стол.

— Что ты сделала, Джей? — Он постучал пальцами по столу, глядя на свои руки, а не на нее. — Можешь сказать мне, что именно ты сделала на Торфане? — Андерсон имел в виду вовсе не события последних суток и знал, что она это понимает.

— Просто... это должна была быть я. Я очень давно этого хотела, Дэвид.

— И ты действительно... — Ну конечно, именно ее отряд единственный успешно выбрался из лабиринта; ну конечно, она годами размышляла о стратегической ценности Торфана. И конечно же, она с самого начала понимала, что эта миссия проклята. — Ты полностью уверена, что это был единственный способ?

Она кивнула с неожиданной серьезностью.

— В таком случае я верю тебе, детка. — Андерсон сунул руку в ящик стола и вытащил бутылку виски, купленную на Земле. — Я тебя прикрою. И поверь мне... — Он разлил виски по стаканам. Шепард сжала ладонями один из них. — Тебе понадобится максимальная поддержка, когда вся эта хрень появится в новостях. Может, нам удастся убедить Хакета или Удину, чтобы они за тебя поручились.

Шепард улыбнулась — редкой, искренней улыбкой, которая не делала ее лицо неприятным или пугающим. Она взяла стакан и предложила тост:

— За избавление от хрени.

— И за самопожертвование, — добавил Андерсон.

Шепард нахмурилась и поставила стакан на стол.

— Своей жизнью, — холодно сказала она, — мы не можем и не должны жертвовать, Дэвид. Любой, кто думает иначе, обманут теми, кто оказался умнее него.

— Ты сегодня пожертвовала очень многим, Шепард, — возразил Андерсон, поднеся стакан к губам.

— Да, — согласилась она. — Но не собой. Я все еще здесь. — И она широко улыбнулась, но на этот раз ее улыбка не коснулась глаз.

Андерсон кивнул, сделал глоток и покатал на языке обжигающую жидкость. Он бы не признался в этом вслух, но был очень, очень рад и благодарен, что она еще здесь, жива и побеждает в этих безумных спорах, используя свое грубое здравомыслие и беспощадный ум.

Когда советник поинтересовался его мнением о возможном вступлении Шепард в СПЕКТР, Андерсон вспомнил именно это мгновение. («Выполнить задание любой ценой? Да, советник, она на это способна».) О нем же он вспомнил еще раз, когда предложил ей стать своим заместителем на «Нормандии». («Завоевать доверие своей команды — это способ себя защитить».)

Но ярче всего это мгновение вспомнилось, когда Андерсон годы спустя стоял над ее пустым гробом. «Своей жизнью мы не должны жертвовать, — размышлял он. — Но ты ею пожертвовала, детка». Он сунул руки в карманы и тяжелой походкой ушел.

 

Конец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> Уильям Шекспир «Виндзорские насмешницы» (пер. С. Маршака и М. Морозова)  
> «Бардольф:  
> Что же я могу сказать, сэр? Этот джентльмен до того наклюкался, что лишился своих семи чувств.  
> Эванс:  
> Пяти чувств. Какое невежество!»
> 
> Эдар Аллан По «Сердце-обличитель» (пер. В.Хинкиса)  
> «По-вашему, я сумасшедший. Сумасшедшие ничего не соображают. Но видели бы вы меня. Видели бы вы, как мудро я действовал — с какой осторожностью, с какой предусмотрительностью, с каким искусным притворством принялся я за дело!»
> 
> Сунь-Цзы «Искусство войны»  
> «Пусть твои планы будут темны и непроницаемы, как ночь, а нападение — стремительным, как молния».
> 
> Айн Рэнд «Источник»  
> «Самопожертвование? Но именно собственной личностью мы не можем и не должны жертвовать. Это не подлежит жертвованию, ибо это мы должны ставить в человеке превыше всего».


End file.
